


Vivir y Amar

by JennVilla



Series: Una nueva vida [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Español | Spanish, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, Serie: Una Nueva Vida
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: A medida que crece, Harry, además de vivir nuevas experiencias, también aprenderá a apreciar la importancia de su familia, de sus amigos y de Draco.[ Continuación de 'Una Nueva Vida' ]
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Una nueva vida [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626340
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Capítulo I

Harry contempló con tristeza el pequeño trozo de tela negro que descansaba en sus manos. La vida en verdad era injusta; Harry estaba seguro de que era el chico más desafortunado en esos momentos.

Levantó la mirada y observó su reflejo en el espejo con cierta incomodidad. El traje le hacía ver muy extraño, ciertamente. Y no ayudaba nada que él no supiese cómo anudar un moño correctamente o cómo controlar su propio cabello.

Unos pasos apresurados se dejaron escuchar y Harry se preparó para hacer frente a una nueva oportunidad.

— ¿Mamá?

Lily detuvo su recorrido y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Unos pequeños rizos escaparon de su peinado.

—Dime.

—Estás hermosa. —alabó Harry con una sonrisa.

Lily le correspondió la sonrisa e ingresó a la habitación. Luego giró en su lugar para presumir su vestido.

— ¿Ah sí? —preguntó— Seguro que cuando tu padre me vea con más detalle, querrá casarse de nuevo conmigo, ¿no crees?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! —Harry sonrió, anticipando la victoria— También quería decirte algo...

—Dime. Ah, antes que nada, ¿por qué no te has acomodado el moño?

—No sé cómo hacerlo, mamá. Puedes ayudarme en eso luego, ¿no? Pero lo que quería preguntarte ahora era si ya habías considerado sobre... tú sabes.

Lily frunció el ceño con confusión. Pero sólo duró un segundo. La pelirroja captó enseguida la intención de Harry y su expresión cambió totalmente.

—No, Harry Potter. He dicho que no, y no es _no_. ¿Me entiendes?

— ¡Mamá! —Harry gimió queriendo patalear en su sitio por la injusticia de todo— ¡Me he portado muy bien! ¡Puedes ponerme otro castigo, de verdad!

— ¿Qué creías? —rio Lily sin misericordia— ¿Que iba a olvidar tan fácil tu pequeña travesura? ¡Jamás!

— ¡Pero no puedes hacerme esto! —Harry lloriqueó— ¡Debo ir al mundial de Quidditch!

—No irás. Tienes que aprender a ser más prudente —Lily se acomodó la hebilla de uno de sus tacones y emprendió la salida—. Lo hago todo por tu bien, Harry.

—Mami —Harry quiso arrodillarse y detenerla por las piernas pero Lily lo evitó, tratando de no reírse—. Mamita querida, no me hagas esto. ¡Voy a morir si no voy!

—Estás exagerando, Harry. Sólo es un juego de Quidditch.

— ¡Es el mundial! ¡Debo ir!

—Debes hacerme caso, Harry. Eso es lo único.

—Mamá...

—Organízate en este mismo instante, Harry. No quiero que se nos haga tarde.

Unos ladridos resonaron fuertemente por el pasillo y Lily bufó exasperada.

— ¿Es en serio, Sirius? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir en forma de perro? ¿Es que no eres consciente de que hay una boda?

—Tranquila mujer —James se asomó a la puerta y contempló sorprendido la cara afligida de Harry—. ¿Qué pasa, cachorro?

— ¡Mamá sigue insistiendo en no dejarme ir al mundial! —gritó Harry saltando con furia en su lugar.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? —Lily estaba sorprendida por su arrebato— Ni con esos berrinches cambiaré de opinión, Harry. Y tú mucho cuidado con lo que haces, James. Ahora ven y ayuda a tu hijo con el moño.

—Ni yo mismo he sido capaz con el mío —James se quejó—. Ayúdame tú.

—Yo me encargaré de Sirius. ¿Sabes si se ha bañado?

— ¿Y yo por qué tengo que saber eso? Además, no creo que vayas a bañarlo tú, ¿o sí?

—Pues si hace falta, lo haré. ¿En qué estaban pensando ustedes dos? ¡La boda es dentro de dos horas! ¿Sirius es consciente de que se va a casar?

—Lo es. Él sólo quería desestresarse un poco, así que le acompañé a un paseo.

Lily negó con exasperación y salió del cuarto.

—Los quiero listos y guapos a los dos. —gritó mientras se alejaba.

James se encogió de hombros con diversión y Harry volvió a hacer la pataleta

— ¡Harry! —James amonestó.

—Tienes que convencer a mamá de que me deje ir al mundial. ¿Eres capaz de dejarme aquí, mientras tú estás allá viendo jugar a las súper estrellas?

—Cachorro, yo-

—Si no lo haces, le contaré que tú fuiste el que convirtió el carro del tío Vernon en una patineta.

—No lo harás.

—Pruébame.

James alzó ambos brazos con exasperación.

— ¡Está bien! Trataré de convencerla. Ahora presta ese moño; tenemos que ingeniarnos cómo anudarlo.

—Tú no sabes. —Harry se burló.

—Tú menos.

James casi arrebató la tela de las manos de Harry.

—Eres un traidor.

Harry sonrió con inocencia

—Te quiero, papá.

James sonrió muy a su pesar y besó la cabeza de Harry.

—Y yo a ti. Pero piensa muy bien las cosas antes de hacerlas en una nueva ocasión, ¿me oyes? No siempre estaré ahí intercediendo por ti. Además, ¡ni yo en mis tiempos de Merodeador pensé en subirme a un Hipogrifo!

—Está bien, está bien. Ya lo entendí, papá. La próxima vez, me subiré en un dragón y problema resuelto.

James le miró como si tuviera tres cabezas y Harry no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas.

—No pareces hijo mío. Te desconozco. —sonrió James.

—Te puedo asegurar que si en el colegio hubieras tenido la oportunidad de subir a un dragón o a un hipogrifo, lo hubieras hecho. Y con Sirius.

—Hice cosas mejores, Harry. Algún día te contaré de todas mis aventuras, para mayores de dieciocho, con los Merodeadores.

—No, muchas gracias, papá —Harry hizo un gesto de asco.

— ¡Sirius Black! —el grito de Lily hizo sobresaltar a ambos Potter— ¡Te juro que si no te comportas, me aseguraré de que Remus no te dé el sí!

— ¡Remus me ama! —canturreó Sirius con voz desafinada y alta.

—Si quieres tener una oportunidad de ir al mundial, es mejor que nos apresuremos con esto, Harry —James dijo con urgencia, echando un vistazo a la puerta de la habitación—. Ahora alza el mentón y miremos qué podemos hacer.

— ¿No podemos ir sin moño?

— ¿Y que Lily nos mate? No. Además, no quiero que Malfoy esté por ahí burlándose de nosotros.

Harry rio y esperó pacientemente a que su padre le anudara el moño.

— ¿Estás feliz por Sirius y Remus? —preguntó.

—Sí —James sonrió—. Ya era hora de que se casaran. Me pregunto cómo lo estará llevando Remus. Sirius está hecho un desastre.

—Mamá dijo anoche que la señora Malfoy se encargaría de él, que no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos pues, según ella, sería el novio más bonito del mundo mágico.

—No quiero pensar en Lunático como el novio más bonito del mundo. Y ahora, ¡que Merlín lo libre en compañía de Malfoy!

Un pequeño _plop_ se escuchó en la planta baja de la casa y en un instante, James tenía la varita en ristre.

— ¡Papá! No debe ser nadie extraño.

—Lo siento, es que estoy nervioso también. Si uno es padrino de una boda, ¿qué se debe hacer?

—No lo sé —Harry rio—. Seguramente, en este caso, asegurarse de que Sirius no se desmaye.

James palideció.

—No me veo capaz de lidiar con ello.

Nuevos pasos resonaron en el pasillo y un momento después, Lucius entraba en la habitación de Harry como si estuviera en su propia casa. Draco entró tras él, seguido por el profesor Tom.

— ¡Hola, hola! —saludó Tom inspeccionado la habitación y luego todo el cuerpo de James— ¡Qué guapo estás, James!

—No molestes, Tom. Lily está de los nervios y de seguro te manda a volar.

—Además, no veo qué le ves de guapo a Potter, Tom. —dijo Lucius tomando asiento en la pequeña silla al lado de la cama de Harry. Quedaba ridículamente grande en ella.

—Tú cállate, teñido. Y a todas estas, ¿qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?

—Narcissa nos ha echado de la casa —comentó Tom con tranquilidad—. Dice que ella se encargará de todo con Bella, Andy y Severus. Aunque no sé qué puede hacer Severus allí.

—Mucho más que nosotros, eso es cierto —dijo Lucius—. Y nadie estaba aguantando tus coqueteos hacia Remus.

Tom le miró ofendido.

—Sólo estaba comentando alguna interesante celebración en la noche de bodas que podría incluir a un tercero.

— ¡Cállate Tom! —exclamó James— Aquí están los niños.

—Yo ya no soy un niño —Draco avanzó hacia los Potter—. ¿Puedo ayudarle con el moño de Harry, señor Potter? Papá puede hacerle el suyo.

— ¿Quién te dijo que pondré mis manos en Potter, mocoso? —dijo Lucius.

—Lo haré yo entonces. —Tom sonrió y James por poco se abalanzó sobre Lucius.

—Hazlo tú, Malfoy. O Lily se enfadará contigo.

Mientras los adultos empezaban una nueva discusión, Draco se acercó a Harry lentamente. Su sonrisa y su mirada eran ilegibles.

—Hola Harry.

Harry tragó seco y trató de no detallar mucho en la túnica de Draco. Pero fracasó.

Bajó su mirada y vio cómo el elegante atuendo gris le daba la apariencia que debería tener el novio más bonito del mundo mágico en su boda. Estaba guapísimo; ahora podía lamentar la decisión de Lily de que los Potter llevaran trajes muggles. De no ser así, podría estar a la par de Draco y ser apreciado por Draco.

—Hola Draco.

— ¿Qué tal estoy?

—Muy bueno. —Harry no vaciló.

Draco rio y Harry cayó en cuenta de su error.

—Me refiero a que te luce esa túnica. Sólo eso.

— ¿Ah sí? —Draco lanzó una rápida mirada hacia atrás. Lucius estaba casi ahorcando a James con el moño y Tom fingía alisar una arrugas en los pantalones del moreno— En cambio tú estás muy bueno... En todo el sentido de la palabra.

Harry se sonrojó furiosamente y esquivó la mirada del rubio. Últimamente, Draco venía haciendo unos comentarios muy... _inquietantes_. Sí, esa era la palabra. Harry se obligaba en no pensar mucho en eso y sacar conclusiones erróneas.

—Ven y ayúdame con el moño, Draco. Y deja de decir esas cosas.

Draco casi le acorraló contra el espejo y Harry miró con nerviosismo hacia los otros. Todo seguía igual. Excepto por la cara casi azul de su padre y que Tom trataba de alejar a Lucius del Auror.

—No hay nada qué temer, Harry —Draco susurró besándole rápidamente en la comisura de la boca—. ¿Podemos ir a otra habitación?

— ¿Y a qué? Además, estoy enojado contigo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por tu culpa, no podré ir al mundial.

—No es solamente mi culpa, Harry. Además, yo tampoco iré —la expresión de Draco cambió—. A no ser que tía Bella me lleve de contrabando.

— ¿Puede llevarme a mí también? —Harry se ilusionó.

—Puedo hablar con ella, sólo si me das un beso.

— ¡Draco! ¡Nuestros padres están aquí!

—Podemos buscar otra habitación —Draco terminó de anudar el moño y miró con orgullo su trabajo—. Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió—. Tú también.

—Ya lo sé. —Draco se inclinó para besarle pero un fuerte taconeo le interrumpió.

— ¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? —Lily preguntó entrando con un Sirius muy arreglado y nervioso. Regulus también entró y al ver a Tom, huyó de allí. El profesor sonrió misteriosamente.

—Narcissa ya no nos quiere —Lucius dijo—. ¿Nos adoptas tú?

— ¡Lily, menos mal has llegado! ¡Lucius Malfoy quería matarme! —James jadeó.

—Eres un flojo, Potter —desestimó el rubio con un gesto desdeñoso—. Ah, por fin el Chucho se ha bañado. —Lucius contempló a Sirius con condescendencia.

—No me molestes, Malfoy —gruñó Sirius—. Hoy no tengo ganas de matar a nadie.

Luego, sin agregar más, Sirius arrastró de un brazo a James con prisas, para sacarlo de la habitación, alegando que necesitaba calmar los nervios. Lily amenazó con hacer que se cancelara la boda si es que Sirius no regresaba impoluto, al igual que James.

—Draco, nos vamos. —Lucius dijo saliendo de la habitación junto a Tom.

—Yo puedo ir con los Potter, papá.

—No.

—Sí.

—Draco, haz caso a tu padre —dijo Lily—. Hay puestos reservados para los Malfoy y se verá más bonito si entran todos juntos.

—Pero mamá no está.

—Nos reuniremos con ella más tarde —Lucius compartió una extraña mirada con Lily—. Vamos, no tengo tu tiempo.

Tom observó el intercambio y volvió a sonreír. Harry no entendía nada.

Después de unos minutos, sólo Lily y Harry estaban en la habitación.

— ¿Harry?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo Draco y tú?

— ¿Qué? —Harry se sobresaltó— ¿Draco? ¿Yo? ¡Qué cosas dices, mamá! Él sólo estaba ayudándome con el moño.

—Yo vi otra cosa.

—No estábamos haciendo nada, mamá.

Lily le miró con escepticismo y luego suspiró.

—No hay nada de malo en que quieras salir con Draco, Harry.

— ¡Mamá!

—Pero sí tienes que saber todo lo que implica una relación. Mañana mismo te daré la charla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál charla?

—Tú ya sabes cuál. Estoy segura de que James no lo ha hecho y no sé qué se me pasó por la cabeza al confiar en ustedes dos. Así que lo haré yo.

—Mamá, no, por favor...

—Sí. También le diré a Narcissa que lo haga con Draco. Y si quieren ser novios, Draco tendrá que venir a hablar con nosotros.

— ¿Qué? ¡Mamá! ¡No soy una chica!

— ¿Y qué hay con eso? Eres de una familia respetable. Además, no es nada del otro mundo, sólo es decir: "Señores Potter, saldré con Harry porque lo amo. Les prometo que lo protegeré y cuidaré hasta el fin de mis días y que no seré irresponsable con nuestra relación".

Harry no pudo evitar la carcajada al comprender que Lily estaba bromeando. Lily guiñó un ojo y extendió los brazos, Harry no tardó en abrazarla.

—No veo la hora de estar arreglándote para tu boda. —comentó ella arrullándole en el abrazo.

— ¡No voy a casarme, mamá!

—Claro que lo harás, y espero que hagas bien tu elección. Obviamente también espero que sea con Draco. ¿Te he contado que Cissa y yo hemos planeado muchas cosas ya?

— ¡Mamá!

—Estoy bromeando, Harry. Obviamente no dejaré que Draco te atrape y te arranque de mí tan fácil, ¿eh? Tienen que cumplir diez años de noviazgo siquiera.

—De seguro que tú no esperaste tanto para casarte con papá.

Lily sonrió.

—Ya veremos qué haré contigo. Por el momento mucho cuidado, jovencito. Tú estás muy pequeño para eso. Los jóvenes de hoy en día sólo piensan en una cosa.

—No quiero seguir hablando de eso mamá. —Harry hundió la nariz en el cuello de su madre, sintiendo las orejas calientes.

—Está bien. Te dejaré en paz. Ahora ve y busca a tu padre y a Sirius para preparar todo.

Harry se separó de Lily y asintió. Ella sonrió y contemplándose en el espejo rápidamente, salió de allí.

— ¡Mamá! —Harry gritó

— ¿Qué? —gritó ella desde afuera.

— ¿Puedo ir al mundial de-?

— ¡Que no!

Si no fuera porque no podíaarrugar su traje, Harry se lanzaría a su cama por la frustración.

* * *

La ceremonia se celebraría en una bonita capilla para magos en la que se solía bautizar a los niños.

Lily y Sirius habían insistido en que se celebrara en un lugar más concurrido y especial; algo así como una catedral muggle o la enorme caverna donde se creía que Godric Gryffindor había fundido su famosa espada.

Remus había agradecido la buena intención antes de decir que él prefería algo más íntimo y sencillo. Sorprendentemente, Sirius aceptó sin quejarse.

Ahora Harry se estaba muriendo del calor con el traje. El recinto era pequeño y asfixiante; el sol se alzaba en la pequeña colina en la que estaba ubicada la capilla, y, obviamente, Harry no era inmune a este.

En el altar, Sirius estaba tironeando de la parte superior de su túnica con desesperación y James, detrás de él, trataba de calmarlo. Severus estaba del otro lado con el rostro impasible. Al parecer el calor no le afectaba.

El músico que habían contratado, levantó su mirada y sonrió. Acomodó su violín y empezó a tocar la marcha nupcial muggle.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y dieron media vuelta. Remus y Anne, su madre, venían caminando despacio con sus brazos enlazados y amplias sonrisas en sus rostros. Los aplausos se hicieron sentir junto con algunos silbidos que hicieron a Lucius fruncir el ceño. Los Malfoy estaban en las sillas de la nave izquierda y aplaudían educadamente al novio. Draco miraba fijamente a Harry haciéndole sonrojar.

Remus y su madre se detuvieron en la mitad de su recorrido. El oficiante levantó su varita y se hizo el silencio.

— ¿Quién viene a presentarse en la unión de dos almas por la bendición de Merlín y la Divinidad?

—Remus John Lupin —respondió Remus en voz alta. Harry pudo escuchar a Lily soltar un sollozo—. Vengo a unirme al alma de Sirius Orión Black y a implorar la bendición de Merlín en nuestro futuro matrimonio.

—Y yo —dijo Sirius desde su lugar—. Yo, Sirius Orión Black me sumo a su petición pues es mi deseo unirme a él como esposo.

— ¿Quién atiende e intercede por esta unión?

—Yo, James Charles Potter.

—Y yo, Severus Snape.

Severus dejó su lugar y se dirigió hacia Remus para proseguir el camino hacia el altar. Antes de que los hombres se apartaran, Anne levantó su cabeza para besar la mejilla de Remus.

Cuando Remus estuvo junto a Sirius, cruzó una mano sobre la otra y su pareja imitó el movimiento. El oficiante puso su varita sobre sus manos y un haz de luz dorada salió de ella.

—La Divinidad y Merlín, en toda su bondad, han querido que sus descendientes busquen a su alma gemela y enlacen sus vidas para que la alegría y la paz se impongan y alejen la oscuridad.

«El amor es una de las bases fundamentales en la construcción de una relación; pero es importante tener en cuenta que el respeto y la confianza son dos de las cualidades que hacen que el amor, sea en verdad amor y no solamente deseo carnal, deseo de compañía o de estabilidad económica y social.

«Siendo así, ¿están ustedes dispuestos a compartir sus vidas y ser parte el uno del otro?

—Sí, estoy dispuesto. —dijeron Remus y Sirius al unísono. Lily se inclinó sobre Harry y suspiró temblorosamente.

El oficiante sonrió y en voz amable dijo:

— ¿Es de su deseo pronunciar sus propios votos, o seguimos con los tradicionales?

Remus asintió suavemente y sonrió. En cambio Sirius empezó a temblar y querer apartar su mano.

—Sirius.

—Lo siento, Remus. Se me han olvidado los votos. Necesito sacar la servilleta dónde los he escrito.

Severus puso los ojos en blanco y Lucius bufó con burla desde su puesto.

— ¿La saco por ti, amigo? —preguntó James solícito.

—No, maldición. No puedo olvidar mis votos.

Remus sonrió de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, Sirius. Yo empezaré y de seguro que tú recordarás el resto.

Sirius asintió y miró con adoración a su pareja mientras este empezaba a hablar:

—El amor que siento por ti...

Sirius pareció recordar todo y carraspeó para pedir la palabra.

—Es un amor que no tiene límites.

—En tiempos de alegría y también de tristeza. —continuó Remus con ojos brillantes.

—En la enfermedad y en la salud.

—Te amaré como me amo a mí mismo.

Draco y Harry se observaban atentamente. Aunque eran conscientes de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ambos podían sentir cómo un aura cálida e íntima les rodeaba a pesar de su distancia.

—Y te protegeré sobre todo.

—Compartiré mis verdaderos sentimientos contigo.

—Y cuando hables, te escucharé.

—Te levantaré cuando te caigas.

James y Severus se adelantaron para exponer los anillos. El lazo dorado de la varita del oficiante disminuyó su brillo, y ambos novios pudieron hacerse con los respectivos anillos.

—Cuando tengas éxito, te ayudaré a llegar a lugares más altos...

—Sirius Orión Black. —Remus deslizó lentamente un anillo plateado en el dedo tembloroso de su pareja.

—Remus John Lupin. —Sirius imitó el gesto.

—Soy y siempre seré, tu amado esposo. —terminaron ambos al unísono.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Harry se vio envuelto por los brazos de su madre mientras esta lloraba y gritaba "¡Que vivan los novios!". Harry apartó su mirada de Draco justo a tiempo, para ver cómo su padrino y Remus se besaban y se abrazaban.

Al fin sonrió y aplaudióconmovido por todo; Sirius y Remus se merecían toda la felicidad del mundo.

* * *

—Harry, no bebas tanto ponche —dijo Narcissa mientras se acercaba a la fuente que Molly había hechizado anteriormente para que el ponche nunca terminara—. No creas que porque Lily y James estén entretenidos, no tienes a alguien que te vigile.

Narcissa tenía un leve sonrojo pues recién había bailado con Lucius una alegre tonada. Lucía radiante en su vestido verde perla y un mechón de cabello se había escapado de su trenza.

—No quiero emborracharme, señora Malfoy. Es que estoy nervioso.

La mujer levantó una ceja y miró a su alrededor. Luego sonrió.

—Oh, ya veo.

No muy lejos de allí, Draco estaba bailando con Adrianne Zabini. La mujer al parecer bailaba mucho mejor que el rubio, pues el chico parecía estar perdido en varios pasos.

—No estás nervioso. Estás decepcionado por no bailar con Draco.

Harry escupió su ponche en la misma copa y se apresuró a sacudir la cabeza.

—No. En realidad él ha intentado invitarme, pero yo me he escapado. ¡No sé bailar, señora Malfoy! ¡Y se supone que Draco sabía eso! Ahora está enojado y ha bailado con cualquier persona que se le atraviese.

— ¿Yo soy cualquier persona? —inquirió ella con diversión.

— ¡No! Quiero decir... ¡Ah! Señora Malfoy, no pude bailar ni con mi madre y... de verdad que quiero bailar, pero no quiero arruinar la fiesta de Sirius y Remus.

Narcissa señaló con su barbilla hacia la izquierda.

—No creo que Ron Weasley sea mejor que tú para bailar, ¿eh?

Harry reparó en su amigo y se congratuló a sí mismo por tan siquiera saber lo esencial para un vals.

—Bueno...

—Te enseñaría a bailar ahora mismo, Harry. Pero alguien tiene que cuidar de la integridad de las personas en esta fiesta, ¿no crees? —ella le guiñó un ojo— Por ejemplo, Tom parece estar de cacería y tus padres creen que son ellos los recién casados.

Harry sonrió abochornado.

—Me iré de aquí, y posiblemente Draco regresará —continuó ella con tono inocente—. Si no me quieres ver enojada, bailarás con él y asunto arreglado.

Harry quiso protestar pero Narcissa levantó un dedo antes de que soltara palabra.

—Draco no es tan desalmado, mi niño. Él te guiará.

Luego ella se fue con la cabeza en alto y dicho y hecho, Draco apareció enseguida.

—Harry.

— ¿No estabas bailando con la señora Zabini? —preguntó Harry asombrado por su precisión.

—Ella se cansó de mí y yo de ella.

— ¡Draco!

— ¿Podemos bailar ya?

Harry encontró en ese momento, muy interesantes sus relucientes zapatos negros.

—Bueno... La verdad es que-

— ¿No quieres bailar conmigo? Tom ya bailó con Remus y con Sirius y... bueno con todo el mundo. Blaise también lo hizo con Ron y con los gemelos.

—Bueno sí, pero-

—Mira, si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar a bailar. Algo más privado, ¿no? Si es que no quieres que te vean.

— ¡No es eso, Draco!

— ¿Entonces qué es? —demandó Draco desesperado— No seguirás enojado conmigo por lo de tu castigo, ¿o sí?

—Mira Draco, no es nada de eso. Es sólo que no sé bailar y no quiero avergonzarte, ¿sí? Podemos hacer otras cosas... beber ponche, o sentarnos y hablar, o simplemente no hacer nada. ¿Qué dices?

Draco pareció pensarlo un momento.

—Quiero bailar. Así que te enseñaré.

—Draco, no, por favor. —rogó Harry.

—No te preocupes, Harry —Draco se acercó a él. Sólo unos pocos centímetros separaban sus narices—. Déjate llevar por mí.

El rubio besó suavemente una mejilla de Harry y sonrió amablemente.

—Está bien —Harry aceptó—. Pero no quiero que me grites si me paro en uno de tus pies.

—Puedo besarte como castigo —Draco seguía sonriendo mientras lentamente deslizaba su brazo derecho por la cintura de Harry—. Así me encargaría de hacerte equivocar las veces suficientes.

Harry sonrió también y entrelazó los dedos de su mano derecha con los de Draco. Luego posó levemente la otra mano en el hombro ajeno. Ahora mismo no se acordaba si su ponche había caído o qué.

—Entonces, si es así, me esforzaré en bailar bien.

— ¿No quieres que te bese? —Draco se acercó más y empezó a mecerse al compás de la canción, guiando a Harry con su propio cuerpo.

—Mamá me ha dicho esta mañana que tú tenías que pedirle mi mano si es que querías tener algo conmigo.

—Lo haría con gusto.

Harry levantó la mirada de sus pies y observó a Draco. Si lo pensaba mejor, era el rubio quien parecía ebrio por ponche, aunque no le hubiese visto beber de él.

— ¿Draco?

—He visto que estás muy reticente, Harry. ¿Hice algo mal?

—Para nada —Harry tragó seco al ver la mirada ansiosa de Draco—. Es sólo que las cosas no están muy claras desde el año pasado.

—Creí que con lo de los Hipogrifos-

—Bueno, sí. Pero meses antes habíamos dejado de hablarnos por lo mismo. Dijiste que lo de antes eran comportamientos infantiles y-

—Harry —le interrumpió—. Después de eso, me parece que aclaramos las cosas, ¿no?

Harry lo recordaba muy bien. Y sabía que era un tonto por pensar demasiado, pero era tanta la felicidad que sentía con Draco, que a veces creía que no todo duraría de esa manera. Y prefería tener a Draco de amigo, que verlo alejado irremediablemente.

—Harry. —volvió a hablar Draco.

Harry concentró su visión nuevamente en Draco y se dio cuenta de que hasta ahora, el baile iba muy bien.

—No quiero alejarme de ti, Draco. Es lo único que no quiero. Y sé que en este momento estoy sonando igual de empalagoso que Sirius, pero bueno... Aquí me tienes.

Draco sonrió.

—Bueno, pues yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti. Podemos intentar cualquier cosa juntos, Harry. Y si tu madre dio el visto bueno, no veo cuál es el problema.

Harry rio y golpeó cariñosamente el hombro de Draco.

— ¿Y qué dicen tus padres? ¿Ya están planeando nuestra boda y el nombre de nuestros hijos?

—Supongo que lo de la boda es algo previamente planeado por tu madre y la mía. Desde mucho tiempo atrás —bromeó Draco—. Tendría que preguntarles sobre nuestros hijos, aunque creo que mi padre me apretaría el pescuezo.

— ¡Estaba bromeando sobre los hijos, Draco! —Harry rio nuevamente.

—Bueno, pues yo hablaba en serio sobre la boda. Pero no nos apresuremos, Harry. Te veo muy ansioso por eso, ¿eh? —Harry apartó la mirada avergonzado— Por ahora podemos seguir así y aprovechar que compartimos habitación en Hogwarts.

—La compartimos con Blaise.

—A él lo puedo embaucar con cualquier baratija.

Ambos chicos rieron y siguieron bailando.

—Lo de antes.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Lo que dijiste antes sonó a votos matrimoniales.

Harry enrojeció y Draco se rio.

—Si hemos de tener votos matrimoniales, quiero que sean los de Sirius y Remus.

—Yo también —dijo Draco después de un rato—. Te ves muy bien hoy, Harry.

—Sí, noté que no dejabas de mirarme mientras mi padrino y Remus decían todo eso.

—Bueno, ya sabes que me gusta imaginarme cosas. ¿Recuerdas toda la historia que me inventé sobre las mandrágoras enloquecidas cuando teníamos nueve años? —Harry asintió sonriendo— Bueno, pues ahora me imaginaba un escenario mucho mejor.

— ¿Cuál?

—Tú, mucho más alto y fornido con una túnica ceremonial al lado mío. Y yo, increíblemente guapo y más alto que tú. Vistiendo igual.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Para qué nos vestiríamos así?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Harry, ¿es enserio? Yo... Estoy hablando de nuestra boda.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y perdió la concentración en el baile. Su pie izquierdo se enganchó con el derecho de Draco y por poco se cae.

Draco rio y besó rápidamente los labios de Harry.

—Un error, un beso.

Harry sonrió y se zafó del agarre de Draco para lanzar sus brazos por detrás del cuello del rubio.

—Bueno, pues ya he decidido cometer miles de errores más. —dijo mirándole fijamente. La felicidad burbujeando en su interior.

—Esa idea me gusta más.

Ambos siguieron meciéndose mientras intercambiaban comentarios sobre la fiesta y los invitados. Harry tenía que pellizcarle la espalda cada vez que Draco se burlaba del atuendo de alguien o hacía comentarios sobre lo acaramelados que estaban Sirius y Remus.

— ¡Ah, pero qué lindos! —canturreó Lily detrás de ellos— Siento interrumpir, Draco, pero, ¿puedes prestarme a mi hijo? No he bailado con él, y Tom me ha quitado a mi esposo.

Draco emitió un quejido de frustración y Harry le pellizcó ahora una oreja.

—Draco me ha enseñado a bailar. —anunció orgulloso.

—Muy bien. Me has ahorrado largas horas de trabajo, Draco. —Lily sonrió y haló de un brazo a Harry antes de lanzar un beso a Draco.

Harry se alejó con su madre, y antes de sujetarla por la cintura para empezar a bailar, miró hacia atrás. Bellatrix estaba riendo con Draco mientras él intentaba que el ostentoso vestido perla de su tía, no estorbara en sus pies al bailar.

Draco le devolvió la miradadesde su sitio y sonrió. A partir de ahí, Harry quiso bailar con todo el mundo sin descanso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Regresamos aquí, a la serie de "Una Nueva Vida", con la segunda parte y con el matrimonio de Sirius y Remus. ¡Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo!
> 
> ¿Qué les ha parecido?
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y que sigan aquí, para los próximos capítulos.
> 
> Como pequeña aclaración, este fic da inicio con el cuarto año de Harry en Hogwarts, y también conserva las demás aclaraciones que se hicieron con "Una Nueva Vida".
> 
> Como ya algunos saben, no me gusta estipular un día de actualización, puesto que la inspiración no la tendré siempre, y mucho menos el internet :') Así que espero encontrarnos aquí cada vez, y que disfrutemos juntos de lo maravillosa que es la vida de Harry cuando no tiene profecías, magos oscuros, o cicatrices que le atormenten.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Namárië,  
> Jenn


	2. Capítulo II

Harry gimió con satisfacción al terminar su vaso con agua. Era muy inconveniente que, en medio de su sueño, unas terribles ganas de beber algo le hicieran dejar la comodidad de sus mantas y bajar todo el trayecto hasta la cocina, para buscar algo que le calmara.

Además, estaba el hecho de que tenía que hacer todo en la oscuridad, puesto que no quería despertar a sus padres. Y sí, resultaba ser demasiado inconveniente puesto que muchas veces se había caído por las escaleras como el buen torpe mago que era al no utilizar un simple _Lumos_. En su defensa, la magia estaba prohibida fuera de Hogwarts, y esa era una excusa muy aceptable… bueno, no quería pensar mucho en que en realidad su padre era un Auror, y que esa norma no era de mucho cuidado, en su caso. Si no era con hechizos indetectables en toda la casa, era con las buenas influencias que podía hacerse ante cualquier otro.

En lo que sí tenía que pensar era en que si sus padres no despertaban con el ruido de las caídas de Harry, muchos menos lo harían con la luz que obviamente no les molestaría por estar en otra parte de la casa.

A veces Harry se cuestionaba su buen juicio y sentido común en las madrugadas.

Decidido a no perder el tiempo, Harry abrió la nevera que su abuela había regalado a Lily y que funcionaba a la perfección en su casa. Había muchas cosas allí, pero Harry sólo quería beber algo, así que tuvo que contentarse con sacar una jarra con leche, y dejar el zumo de naranja para otra ocasión.

Fuera de allí, las lechuzas de la casa regresaron y su ulular llenó la noche. Seguramente su momento de caza había terminado y Harry no quiso pensar mucho en las desafortunadas ratas y lagartijas de esa noche de carnicería. Por lo menos, Hedwig prefería comer golosinas y vegetales, a diferencia de las lechuzas de Lily y James.

Un chasquido resonó en la sala y Harry por poco deja que su vaso con leche caiga al suelo. Ahora, indudablemente, era un buen momento para darse de golpes mentalmente por no bajar a la cocina con su varita. Godric Hollow era un pueblo tranquilo, pero nunca podía desestimarse algún pillo que quisiera hacer de la suyas después de una borrachera.

Harry se acercó lentamente a la sala, intentando buscar en la oscuridad algo que le sirviera para golpear cabezas. Pero no tuvo que esforzarse mucho pues el estruendo había venido de alguien que había caído al suelo al salir de la chimenea. Chimenea que nuevamente sus padres habían dejado abierta.

— ¿Hola? —Harry tanteó, intentando no parecer asustado.

— ¿ _Hola_ dices? —la familiar voz de Draco reprochó— Ven y ayúdame a levantarme, Harry.

Harry suspiró aliviado y caminó por la sala hasta la chimenea, intentando no tropezarse con nada en su camino. Tenía suerte de que la forma de la chimenea se dejara ver por el leve resquicio de luz que entraba por la ventana.

—Haz un _Lumos_ , Draco. De verdad que difícilmente puedo verte.

—Oh… —Draco parecía avergonzado y Harry rio quedamente. La tenue luz de la varita del rubio iluminó el lugar, y Harry pudo ver a Draco enredado en la alfombra que Gideon había regalado a James.

—Ya veo que caíste en la trampa. —rio Harry.

— ¿Qué se supone que es esto? —exigió Draco estirando una mano para que Harry le ayudara a salir— ¿A quién se le ocurre poner una alfombra de estas frente a una chimenea?

—Bueno, a los que creen que es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ¿no crees?

— ¿Me estás tratando de ladrón, Potter? —ya de pie, Draco le miró retador.

—No. Posiblemente ladrón de mi corazón, de resto, no puedo decir nada.

Draco sonrió y se adelantó un poco para besarle levemente.

—Bueno, aquí ha venido tu galán de novelas muggles a robarte. Quítate la ropa y vámonos.

—Se supone que tengo que ir con mi integridad intacta —Harry rio, siendo acompañado por Draco—. Ahora, de verdad, ¿qué haces aquí, Draco? De seguro que mamá ya nos ha escuchado y bajará a echarte la bronca.

—No te preocupes, no tardaremos mucho —Draco suspiró, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo—. En verdad necesito tu ayuda, Harry. Tengo un pequeño asunto que debo resolver, antes de que amanezca.

Harry alzó una ceja para luego mirarle sospechosamente.

—No me digas que te metiste en un problema con tus padres, Draco, porque me temo que no podré cubrirte la espalda esta vez. Estoy tratando de que mamá me deje ir al fin al mundial y no lo arruinaré a último momento. Ya sabes que falta poco y tengo que ir a como dé lugar.

—¿Ya? —Draco le preguntó.

— ¿Ya qué?

— ¿Ya acabaste con tu cantaleta? —Harry le dio un empujón y Draco sonrió— Lo que quiero es que me lleves a casa por medio de un Traslador.

— ¿Tu casa? ¿En dónde estabas antes, entonces? —cuestionó Harry con alarma.

—Mira, antes que nada, prométeme que me ayudarás y que irás por un Traslador de emergencia, ¿sí? La chimenea de la Mansión, a diferencia de esta, está cerrada, así que no tengo cómo más llegar allí.

—Eh… bueno, lo prometo. —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Excelente —Draco sonrió—. Ya luego tú podrás regresar aquí por Red Flú, cuando yo abra mi chimenea. O si prefieres, puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo. En mi habitación —Draco alzó las cejas sugestivamente, y antes de que Harry le reclamara, continuó: —. A lo que iba… Lo que pasa es que mi madre está en casa de tía Andrómeda porque Dora se ha ido de excursión en la escuela de Aurores, y bueno, mi padre está en casa, pero seguramente llegó muy tarde de una reunión en San Mungo. Así que tía Bella me dijo que me acompañaría, pero a cambio de que tenía que acompañarla al… Callejón Knockturn.

— ¿Qué? —Harry exclamó— Tú sabes que ese lugar es peligroso y… oh, de seguro estuviste allí de noche, ¿no es cierto? —Draco le miró con culpabilidad y Harry suspiró— Bueno, por lo menos estás vivo. ¿Qué pasó?

—Yo no sabía por qué quería ir mi tía allí. Créeme, Harry. Pensé que algo sobre ingredientes para pociones, o libros… ¿qué se yo? El caso es que entramos en una taberna de mala muerte, y a que no adivinas quién estaba allí.

— ¿Quién?

—El profesor Tom y Regulus —Draco sonrió—. Y estaban… bueno, ya podrás imaginártelo. Y ya sabes, mi tía está obsesionada con Ryddle así que enloqueció.

—Merlín…

—Ajá. Pero se apaciguó para meterse allí como si nada pasara. Tuve que seguirla porque ella era la única forma que yo tenía de volver a casa, Harry, así que no me mires así. Bueno, la seguí y tuve que sentarme a la barra de allí mientras ella pedía esas pestilencias alcohólicas y bebía sin parar. Tom y Regulus no nos habían visto, así que Bella siguió y siguió y… la hecatombe llegó.

—Te metiste en problemas, ¿no?

— ¿Por quién me tomas, Harry? ¡Es obvio que no! Yo no tengo nada que ver en esos líos amorosos.

— ¿Y entonces? —Harry se impacientó.

—Que mi tía se fue a trompicones hasta ellos, y retó a Regulus a un duelo.

—Oh…

—Y obviamente, Regulus cedió y todo se volvió una locura.

— ¿Por qué no llamaron a los Aurores?

—No se puede llamar a los Aurores a ese callejón, Harry. No si quieres salir ileso después.

—Bueno, bueno. Ya entendí lo malandrín que se puede llegar a ser allí. ¿Qué hizo el profesor?

—Ya conoces a Tom. Al principio, no entendió la gravedad de las cosas, pues él también estaba muy ebrio, pero luego también se enfrentó a Bella y Regulus y todo el mundo les imitó y… eso fue todo.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—Por flú, Harry —Draco le miró con obviedad—. Ahora necesito llegar a casa, y lo único que funciona es un Traslador. Así que mueve ese precioso trasero, y trae el Traslador para poder irnos.

— ¡Oye! Sin comentarios sobre mi… Y a todas estas, ¿por qué _irnos_? Puedo traértelo y tú te puedes ir solo, ¿no?

Draco pareció titubear un poco, para luego mirarle con seriedad.

—Es obvio que tenemos que ir juntos, Harry. Pues… no pensarás dejarme ir solo y… bueno… ¿y si me pasa algo malo en el trayecto? Necesito que un Potter me salve.

Harry no pudo contener una sonrisa por el show que se estaba montando Draco. Así que dio vuelta y subió silenciosamente las escaleras para ir al despacho de su padre. Al pasar por la habitación de sus padres, la culpabilidad y el miedo lo embargaron, así que tuvo que respirar profundo para poder seguir adelante.

Cuando pudo al fin hacerse con uno de los varios Trasladores con los que el Ministerio dotaba a sus Aurores, Harry pasó a su habitación para recuperar su varita, y luego bajar a la sala.

Draco le esperaba allí, sentado en el sillón favorito de James, y Harry por primera vez en esa noche, pudo apreciar la vestimenta y apariencia del chico. Sobra decir que su boca se secó.

— ¿No aprovechaste el tiempo para cambiarte el pijama? —Draco preguntó— No es que me queje, pero pasarás más frío.

—Sólo iré a tu casa y volveré aquí, no te preocupes por mi vestimenta —Harry sonrió y extendió el Traslador hacia Draco. Era un lápiz azul muy gastado—. Me corresponde a mí hacer la cuenta regresiva. ¿Estás listo?

Draco se incorporó y se acercó a Harry para tomar la otra punta del lápiz. Pero antes de Harry empezara a contar, Draco acercó en demasía su cara a la suya, para luego sacar un poco su lengua y lamer lentamente una de las comisuras de Harry.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —jadeó Harry, con los nervios a flor de piel.

—Seguramente bebiste leche antes, y por eso te quedó un poco —Draco le sonrió quedamente, y Harry se sintió en las nubes—. Haz la cuenta, Harry. —murmuró.

Harry así lo hizo, y se preparó para el tirón consecuente en su estómago.

* * *

Cuando arribaron a las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy, Harry no pudo evitar tropezarse en sus propios pies al aterrizar en tierra. Draco no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para atraparlo.

—¿Estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Draco, mientras se inclinaba hacia él y le tendía una mano.

—Mejor no puedo estar —ironizó Harry—. Ahora, ¿cuál es tu plan?

—Oh, ya es sencillo a partir de aquí. La verja se abrirá con solo poner mi mano en ella, como ya lo sabes. Sígueme en silencio.

Ya cruzadas las puertas, Draco y Harry avanzaron por el sendero que dirigía hacia uno de los muchos jardines que Narcissa cuidaba con tanto esmero.

Los pasos de los chicos eran sigilosos, y mientras andaban, Harry no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho Draco con él, momentos antes de tomar el Traslador.

El gesto en sí había representado una nueva sensación para Harry. Fue como si millones de chispas hubiesen explotado en su estómago, para luego pasar a su cerebro y hacer corto circuito. Fue grandioso, a pesar de lo poco que duró.

—Mm... ¿Draco?

Draco giró un poco la cabeza para darle a atender que tenía toda su atención. Harry carraspeó un poco.

—Eso que hiciste antes... eh, bueno... —Harry se rascó la nuca nerviosamente— No me importaría que lo repitieras en otra ocasión.

—Oh —Draco rio y detuvo su paso para que Harry le diera alcance—. Pensé que te había disgustado.

—Claro que no... Es sólo que fue algo nuevo para mí y... bueno, pues me asustó un poco al principio, pero luego todo fue genial.

Draco le sonrió y se inclinó hacia él lentamente.

— ¿Y si lo repito ahora?

—Ya no tengo leche. —Harry rio, intentando reprimir un escalofrío.

Draco le miró fijamente y luego dejó salir una larga y contagiosa carcajada. Harry le acompañó por el solo hecho de que ese maravilloso sonido era difícil de ignorar.

—Harry... —Draco jadeó en medio de risas— ¡Oh, si te hubieras escuchado!

— ¿Qué dije? —Harry preguntó, mirando embelesado las lagrimillas en las esquinas de los ojos de Draco.

—Oh, nada, olvídalo. No creo que quieras escucharlo —Draco le besó fugazmente en la frente y siguió su camino—. Más bien apresúrate, hace frío y ya tengo sueño.

— ¡Merlín, sí! —Harry por poco olvida que tenía que volver pronto a casa— Si mamá no ha notado mi ausencia, es que tengo muy buena suerte. ¡Tengo que volver antes de que se despierte, Draco!

— ¿Volver? —Draco frunció el ceño y ondeó una mano despectivamente— No hay necesidad, Harry. Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, y mañana le explicas a tus padres que quisiste venir a visitarme.

—Oh, sí. Tan fácil que sería decirles eso, ¿no? —ironizó.

—No veo el problema —Draco se encogió de hombros—. No es como si te hubieras ido con alguien desconocido.

—Obviamente no es por eso. Es porque no les pedí permiso.

—Eres un niño. —se burló Draco.

Harry le empujó con un hombro y Draco dramatizó un gesto de dolor.

—Pues ya me dirás tú si tu madre o tu padre te tienen permitido hacer lo que te venga en gana.

—Bueno... —Draco pareció pensarlo un poco y Harry rio— Como sea, ellos no dirían nada si me escapo contigo —luego en voz casi inaudible, añadió: —. Estoy seguro de que no dirán nada hoy.

Harry se detuvo. Algo definitivamente se le estaba escapando.

—Draco...

— ¿Mm? —Draco parecía distraído.

— ¿Por qué estoy creyendo que me has traído aquí porque simplemente quisiste? —Harry preguntó.

Draco le miró ofendido mientras apresuraba sus pasos.

— ¿De qué hablas? Te dije que me había quedado sin forma de volver a casa y--

—No —Harry negó, cuando la compresión llegó a su mente—. Ahora que recuerdo, el profesor Tom está en Bulgaria y... ¡Oye, Draco! ¡Detente!

— ¡No! —Draco empezó a correr y Harry corrió en pos de él, cuando al fin pudo atar cabos.

Draco se había inventado toda una historia, sólo para sacar a Harry de su casa y convencerle de pasar la noche en la mansión.

Oh, pero qué tonto había sido.

Harry muy tarde había recordado que Tom estaba en un viaje en Durmstrang para un seminario en Defensa, así que era imposible que hubiera estado en Knockturn y compartiendo la velada con Regulus... ¡Regulus, quien estaba visitando a Charlie Weasley en Rumanía! Harry gruñó y gritó, pero las risas de Draco le hacían muy difícil el enojarse de verdad.

Mientras trataba de darle alcance al rubio en medio de pequeños arbustos, Harry sonrió muy a su pesar. Si Draco había inventado todo eso, sólo para tener a Harry acompañándole, entonces tenía mucho mérito, a consideración de este.

Cuando al fin pudieron entrar a la mansión, Draco rápidamente subió las largas escaleras haciendo uso del _Lumos_ de su varita. Harry le siguió, y se lamentó mentalmente por el mal estado físico que había adquirido en las vacaciones.

Cuando al fin pudo terminar de subir, chocó con la espalda de Draco y por poco deshace todo el camino rodando por las escaleras.

— ¡Al fin te tengo! —Harry gritó, y capturó a Draco, pasando sus brazos por el pecho del otro chico

—Cállate —susurró Draco, tensionando su cuerpo y alarmando a Harry—. Actúa con naturalidad y sígueme el juego.

— ¿Qué...?

—Hola, papá —Draco dijo en voz alta—. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Harry se contuvo de soltar un grito y más bien se asomó por uno de los costados de Draco.

Lucius, en su forma animaga, estaba observándoles detenidamente mientras una de sus patas delanteras estaba en el aire, como si hubiera estado andando cuando se encontró con Draco.

—Señor Malfoy —saludó Harry con nerviosismo—. ¿Cómo está?

El lobo inclinó la cabeza ligeramente para luego estirarse y volver a su forma humana. Lucius, en un elegante pijama gris, les miró con curiosidad desde su lugar. Al menos ya podía dominar el convertirse preservando su ropa, pensó Harry aliviado.

—Harry —Lucius habló—. ¿Qué tal la noche?

Su voz era engañosa, Harry lo sabía. Sólo le quedaba esperar que Draco supiera sacarles a ambos de ese embrollo.

—Muy bien, gracias. —Harry rio nerviosamente, sin saber qué más decir.

—Hola, papá —saludó nuevamente Draco, retorciéndose levemente en el abrazo de Harry. Este lo soltó de inmediato, tratando de controlar una exclamación nerviosa—. ¿No puedes dormir?

Lucius torció el gesto, y se cruzó de brazos.

— _¿No puedes dormir?_ —el mayor copió burlonamente la voz de Draco— ¿Y tú qué crees, mocoso?

— ¡Oye!

—Ni te atrevas, Draco. ¿Qué hacías fuera de casa?

—Yo--

—Déjame terminar. ¿Por qué está Harry aquí, a estas horas, corriendo como loco contigo? ¿Acaso decidieron que era buena hora de jugar al papá y la mamá?

— ¿Qué? —chilló Draco.

— ¡Señor Malfoy!

—Tienes que agradecer a tu suerte, Draco, de que Narcissa esté con su hermana y no aquí, esperándote con una buena reprimenda —Lucius miró con una ceja alzada a su hijo—. Ahora bien, el que sí está aquí, soy yo, así que dame una buena explicación.

Draco, aún en medio de su notable nerviosismo, se las arregló para girar su cabeza hacia Harry y decir:

— ¿Lo ves? No todo lo que dije era mentira.

— ¡Draco!

—Y tú, Harry —continuó Lucius, a falta de una respuesta de su hijo—. ¿Estás aquí con autorización de tus padres? —preguntó, andando hacia ellos— ¿Sabe Lily que estás aquí?

—Eh...

—Papá —intervino Draco, protegiendo a Harry con su cuerpo—, te puedo asegurar que Harry ha venido aquí por medio de engaños y maquinaciones. Nada más.

—Oh, déjame adivinar —Lucius sonrió con sorna—. ¿Maquinaciones tuyas?

— ¡No importa! —Draco exclamó— El caso es que él es inocente y lo he traído aquí porque no podía dormir.

— ¿Y qué eres? ¿Un niño de cinco años que necesita de su mejor amigo para dormir, como si fuera un muñeco de felpa?

— ¡Papá!

—Oh. ¿No le has contado a Harry que has hechizado a uno de tus juguetes para que se parezca a--?

— ¡Harry, no le escuches! ¡Miente!

— ¿Tienes un muñeco con mi rostro? —Harry rio enternecido, pero Draco le fulminó con la mirada y Harry se contuvo de hacer más bromas.

—Sólo quería pasar la noche en compañía —dijo Draco, mirando a su padre—. ¡No tiene nada de malo!

— ¿Y creías que yo te iba a dejar entrar tan campante a tu habitación con él? —Lucius inquirió.

—Señor Malfoy —Harry intervino, en tono herido—. No quiero incomodarlos más, de verdad. Yo puedo irme ahora y volver a casa sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

—No estás entendiendo, Harry —Lucius suspiró—. El hecho de que Draco te rapte, para traerte a dormir con él, no está bien, ¿entiendes? No siempre puedes estar a su disposición.

— ¡Lo dices como si yo fuera una especie de acosador, papá! Harry es mi amigo, y es normal que queramos dormir juntos

—Ya me dirás si es muy normal eso, Draco Malfoy.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? —se defendió Draco— ¡No es como si tuviéramos en mente hacer cosas malas!

—De ti nada puedo esperar —Lucius miró con desdén a su hijo—. Lo que quieres, es meterme en problemas con tu madre, con Lily y con todo el clan pulgoso de James Potter.

—No hay necesidad de decir nada, señor Malfoy —persuadió Harry adelantándose y mirando a Lucius inocentemente—. Yo puedo regresar ahora mismo por red Flú a casa, y nadie se dará cuenta de que estuve afuera.

— ¿Me estás tratando de insinuar que cubra sus travesuras? ¿No ves que soy el adulto aquí?

—Puedes ser nuestro compinche, papá —Draco dijo con una grande sonrisa—. Cuando tú quieras que te cubra en algo con mamá, te puedo ayudar.

— ¿Me estás chantajeando?

—No señor. Estoy negociando contigo. Pero si lo quieres ver así, entonces puedo pasar al chantaje de verdad. ¿Qué tal si le digo que tú y Severus están negociando con una tienda para--?

Cualquier cosa que Draco quisiera decir, quedó cortada por una suave voz femenina que llegó desde el fondo del vestíbulo.

Lucius alzó las cejas, y luego se cubrió la boca dramáticamente.

—Ups... —dijo, poniendo en alerta a los dos chicos— Harry, creo que es hora de que pienses bien si te quedas o te vas. Y Draco... siento decirte esto, mi amado hijo —Lucius sonrió malignamente—, pero tu madre regresó temprano de casa de Andrómeda, y por casualidades del destino, apenas recordé ahora decírtelo.

— ¡Me has engañado! ¡Dijiste que no estaba! —Draco gritó.

Lucius guiñó un ojo a Harry, y con un suave movimiento de su mano, la Red Flú se activó en la planta baja y las llamas verdes iluminaron desde la sala.

— ¡Harry, ni te atrevas a dejarme solo! —Draco le miró casi con súplica, pero Harry no cedió.

—Lo siento, Draco —Harry dio la vuelta y empezó a bajar las escaleras—. De verdad que me ha costado lo mío el convencer a mamá para que me deje ir al Mundial de Quidditch.

—Harry...

— ¿Lucius? —la voz de Narcissa sonaba más cerca, haciendo sonreír al rubio mayor— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás con Draco?

—Quien llegue primero a ella, tendrá la versión verídica y oficial de los acontecimientos de esta noche —dijo Lucius en voz baja, ignorando el ruido de indignación de Draco—. Harry, sólo porque me caes bien, dejaré que escapes y llegues a casa y que te las arregles por tu cuenta.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto, papá! —gimió Draco desesperado.

—Te estoy dando una alternativa, Draco. No puedes quejarte.

— ¡Eso no es justo!

—Adiós. —canturreó Harry antes de correr escaleras abajo, a tiempo de ver a Lucius convertirse rápidamente en lobo y correr por el vestíbulo, siendo perseguido por un furioso Draco.

Harry rio mientras se acercaba velozmente a la chimenea.

Tendría que lidiar después con el enojo de Draco, pero por el momento, tenía que llegar a casa y estar plácidamente dormido en su cama para que sus padres no sospecharan nada.

No podía perderse el Mundial.


	3. Capítulo III

No hizo falta que el despertador cumpliera su función para que Harry despertara por sí mismo y se levantara rápidamente en busca de sus gafas y sus padres.

— ¡Hoy es el Mundial! —gritó emocionado— ¡Todo el mundo a despertar!

Harry, ignorando el zumbido proveniente de la habitación de sus padres, abrió con estrepito la puerta y entró como tromba, para seguir gritando:

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder! Debemos apresurarnos para llegar temprano y poder tener nuestra tienda de campaña en el mejor-- —Harry se detuvo abruptamente al ver la íntima posición de sus padres en la cama. Sin perder tiempo, Harry hizo su retirada, gritando: — ¡Les juro que no vi nada!

— ¡Harry James Potter, me haces el favor de no volver a entrar aquí sin tocar a la puerta antes! —gritó Lily tras él.

Harry bajó corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a la chimenea con la emoción bullendo por sus venas. Se arrodilló y lanzó un poco de polvos Flú.

—¡La Hilandera! —llamó, esperando impaciente.

Después de un momento, la cara de Severus Snape apareció en las llamas verdes.

— ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es, mocoso? —saludó el mayor.

—Profesor —Harry sonrió—. ¡Hoy es el día! ¿Se acuerda de la quaffle de la que me habló? Puede dármela ya; yo mism0 haré que Elliot Turpin se la firme.

La cara de Severus brilló con interés y luego desapareció. En su sitio, apareció la cara sonriente de Tom Ryddle.

— ¡Hola, Harry!

— ¡Profesor! ¿Qué hace usted allá?

—Oh, no preguntes. ¿Puedo pasar a desayunar con ustedes? He hablado con Albus y me ha dicho que podré ir al Mundial sin ningún problema.

— ¡Fantástico! Puede traer la quaffle del profesor con usted. —Harry abrió la entrada de la Red Flú y sin mirar atrás, se puso de pie y subió nuevamente a su habitación para darse un baño.

* * *

—Estoy seguro de que este era el Traslador que teníamos listo desde la semana pasada. —Arthur Weasley frunció el ceño y Ron gimió con desespero.

— ¡Papá! ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

—No seas grosero con papá —regañó Ginny para luego girar hacia Harry y sonreírle—. Harry, ¿has traído todo lo que querías que te firmaran?

Harry, al igual que Ron, estaba desesperado por irse de una vez. El señor Weasley era el encargado de obtener el único Traslador de Gran Expansión que disponía el Ministerio, y ahora, al parecer, dicho Traslador no estaba con ellos.

—Harry. —insistió Ginny.

—Te están hablando, Harry —dijo Lily. Harry se sobresaltó y miró a Ginny con culpabilidad.

—Lo siento, Ginny. ¿Decías?

—No te preocupes. ¿Has traído las cosas que querías que te firmaran? —repitió la chica.

—Oh, sí —sonrió Harry— Las tengo todas en un bolso expansible. Ahí empaqué las de Ron también.

—Genial —dijo ella— ¿Podrías llevar mi bludger? Me la obsequió el tío Gideon la Navidad pasada.

—Está bien —aceptó Harry, no sin antes echar una mirada al pesado objeto que le tendía la pelirroja—. Mamá —Harry miró a Lily— ¿Sabes si los Malfoy tardarán en llegar?

—No te preocupes por ellos, Harry. Cissa dijo que no tardarían mucho. Oye, Remus —Lily soltó una risita y Remus, a su lado, la miró con curiosidad— ¿Sabías que Lucius no ha querido ni oír hablar de salir de la mansión sin sus pavos reales?

Remus rio a carcajadas siendo acompañado por Harry y Ginny.

—Cómo pretende que vamos a llevar esos bichos? —dijo Sirius desde su sitio— ¡Por Merlín! Somos cerca de veinte personas y ni siquiera tenemos el Traslador adecuado. ¿Se imaginan ahora cargar con esos pajarracos?

—Pues los Malfoy fácilmente pueden irse en un Traslador ellos solos —dijo James—. No hay necesidad de tanta multitud.

—Lo mejor es que vayamos juntos —recomendó Amos Diggory—. Cedric, mi muchacho, ¿qué fue lo que te enseño Minerva sobre los Trasladores?

—Que también tenían peligro de escindimiento —dijo el chico con voz suave. Hermione, Ginny y Harry se sonrojaron y alejaron la mirada del apuesto Hufflepuff—. El espacio entre las personas que ocupan un Traslador puede provocarlo.

—Exactamente —dijo Arthur—. Un Traslador normal se utiliza normalmente con diez personas. Menos de diez, es un riesgo que no hay que tomar a la ligera.

—En el departamento hemos utilizado Trasladores sólo dos Aurores —dijo Sirius—. Y míranos, estamos bien.

—Pero no hay necesidad de arriesgarnos ahora, Sirius —dijo Tom, sonriendo ante la mirada aprobadora de Remus—. Y en todo caso, vamos con menores de edad que nunca han utilizado--

De repente, el artefacto que el señor Weasley tenía en sus manos, explotó.

— ¡Fred y George! —gritó el pelirrojo.

— ¡No fuimos nosotros! —se defendieron los gemelos al unísono.

— ¡Y ni siquiera nos mires a nosotros! —dijeron también Gideon y Fabián.

Otro estallido, pero esta vez más fuerte, hizo sobresaltar a todos en la colina. Los Malfoy aparecieron con más compañía.

Bellatrix y Regulus cargaban con dos enormes jaulas con pavos albinos dentro. Adrianne y Blaise, junto a Pansy, vestían haciendo alusión al equipo de Bulgaria.

—Pero, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a llevar a tanta gente? —gimió Sirius— ¡No alcanzaremos a llegar a tiempo!

—No molestes, Sirius. —regañó Remus.

—Hazle caso a tu amo, perro. —dijo Bellatrix con voz petulante mientras dejaba su jaula en el suelo.

—No vamos a llevar a las gallinas. —gritó James.

La discusión siguió entre todos los adultos mientras Draco se acercaba a Harry, siendo seguido por Tom.

—Hola, Ha--

—Draco —llamó Tom—, ¿pudiste conseguir lo que necesitamos?

—Sí —Draco sonrió al profesor—. Fue un poco difícil, pero lo logré. Papá y mamá se dieron cuenta, pero a cambio de que todo el mérito sea para nosotros, no me dirán nada.

—Muy bien—dijo Tom, recibiendo de mano de Draco dos carritos muggles de juguetes—, iré a hablar con los demás. Es hora de irnos.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Son Trasladores de Gran Expansión. Justo lo que necesitamos —Draco sonrió y se acercó más a Harry para abrazarlo—. He tenido que despertar muy temprano hoy —se quejó, escondiendo la cabeza entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry—. Mamá también lo ha hecho, pero papá se pasó toda la mañana remoloneando en la cama.

— ¿Por qué se ha traído los pavos? —preguntó Harry riendo

—Son sus mascotas. No creerás que los dejaría con los elfos.

* * *

Lily suspiró satisfecha al comprobar que su tienda de campaña estaba totalmente terminada. Desplazó su mirada por todo su entorno y observó complacida cómo los catres y demás muebles estaban acomodados de la manera más prolija y ordenada.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no trajiste nuestras propias camas y el sofá grande? —se quejó Harry al entrar en la tienda— Acabo de venir de la de los Malfoy y allí todo es inmenso y lujoso.

— ¿Qué necesidad hay de traer todo de casa cuando sólo vamos a quedarnos por unos días? —Lily miró a su hijo con censura— Y, además, bien sabes que el hecho de que estemos aquí, es mucho más de lo que mereces, jovencito.

— ¡Pero yo ya te pedí perdón por eso, mamá! —Harry exclamó— ¡Pasó hace mucho!

—Harry Potter —dijo ella levantando un dedo amenazadoramente—. ¿Quieres que te recuerde a cierto muchachito ingrato con la vida que se la pasa bomba encima de un hipogrifo en mitad de la noche?

— ¡Pero no nos pasó nada!

— ¿Y si no hubiera sido así, Harry? ¡Tienes que entender que no solamente fuiste tú el que cometió semejante barbaridad! ¡Pusiste en riesgo a todos tus amigos!

— ¡Lo teníamos controlado!

En ese momento, James asomó la cabeza por la entrada de la tienda y sin percibir la tensión en el ambiente, dijo:

—Lily, amor, ¿te parece bien si compartimos tienda con Amos y su hijo? Puedo encargarme yo de ampliarlo todo, si quieres.

—Oh, claro. ¿Por qué no? —Lily olvidó su discusión y mostró una actitud curiosa— ¿No han traído tienda?

—Según Amos, sí, sí trajeron. Pero ya sabes cómo es el hombre… Si no tiene con quién hablar sobre su trabajo en el Wizengamot, no puede vivir en paz.

—Oh, déjalo James.

—Papá —Harry levantó la voz—, ¿puedes ampliar todo de manera que sea más cómodo? Mira que mamá ha traído catres y son horriblemente duros y feos. Además, no quiero que Cedric vea que estamos durmiendo en eso.

— ¿Y que tienen mis catres, Harry? —reclamó Lily— Si es que no confías en mi capacidad como bruja, me siento muy ofendida. ¡Claro que les he puesto un encantamiento para que sean suavecitas!

—Y no nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo aquí, Harry —intervino James—. No hay necesidad.

Harry torció el gesto y se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

—No hagas berrinches, Harry. —advirtió la pelirroja.

— ¡Pero es que yo no quiero dormir en catres! ¡Los Malfoy tienen sus propias camas en la tienda!

— ¡Pues fíjate que somos los Potter y no los Malfoy! —gritó Lily.

— ¡No quiero que cuando venga Cedric y su padre vean esto! —gritó Harry también— Peor aún, ¿y si viene Draco a visitarnos?

—Harry, compórtate —regañó James— No hay nada de malo con nuestra tienda. Y para tu información, los Malfoy tienen sus comodidades por la terrible fanfarronería de Lucius. Haz el favor de disculparte con tu madre.

—Pero… pero es que--

—Suficiente —dijo Lily en voz baja—. Haz lo que él quiera, James. Yo dormiré con Adrianne y Blaise.

—Lily, espera —James la retuvo por un brazo suavemente antes de que saliera de la tienda—. Nadie saldrá de aquí —dijo, para luego mirar a su hijo fijamente. Harry nunca le había visto tan enojado—. Harry James, discúlpate con tu madre ahora mismo.

—Déjalo, James —pidió Lily reteniendo las lágrimas—. Podemos conjurar algunas--

—No. Harry, haz lo que te dije y aguanta las cosas como están.

Harry miraba asombrado cómo los pequeños hombros de su madre temblaban ligeramente. Nunca pensó que podría haberle hecho daño con algo como eso; Lily Potter era la mujer más fuerte que él conocía.

Con el arrepentimiento bullendo en su sangre, Harry corrió hasta sus padres y se lanzó sobre ellos pidiendo perdón en repetidas ocasiones.

—No creí… —dijo después, cuando pudo abrazar a Lily con propiedad— no creí que… oh, lo siento, mami. Fui un tonto. Te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

—No pasa nada, cariño —Lily dijo entre balbuceos mientras se aferraba al menor—. Es solo que son muchas cosas y… no quiero que--

—No mamá —Harry se alejó un poco y miró la cara sonrojada por las lágrimas de su madre—. Me comporté peor que un mocoso, y lo siento mucho de verdad. No quise en ningún momento hacerte sentir mal —Harry entrecerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran—. No quiero que llores por mis tonterías, mamá. Perdóname.

—Oh, mi niño precioso —arrulló ella, volviendo a abrazarlo con fuerza y besándole la cabeza—. Esta bien, te perdono. Sé que eres un chico muy bueno.

—Lo siento, mamá. —Harry moqueó ya, no pudiendo creer haber sido tan pesado con una tontería como los muebles de una tienda que se desmontaría dentro de poco.

James, mientras tanto, observaba a su pequeña familia, o manada, como al le gustaba llamarles, con orgullo y un poco de preocupación.

Sí, Harry se había comportado muy mal con Lily, pero, aunque antes no hubiera pasado eso, Lily siempre había sabido lidiar con las quejas de Harry con una férrea determinación; misma que se imponía ante él mismo cuando él quería salirse con una de las suyas o como cuando había querido invitarla a salir en el colegio.

Algo raro pasaba con su esposa, como para que se derrumbara de esa manera, y James tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

— ¡Hola, cornamenta! —le recibió un agitado Sirius en la entrada de una muy singular tienda negra— ¿Ya se han acomodado?

—Los Diggory dormirán con nosotros —dijo James, entrando sin invitación e ignorando el rápido movimiento de Remus detrás de una improvisada cortina—. Lily y Harry están ayudándoles a acomodarse.

—Oh, bueno. Eso está bien —Sirius sonrió incómodamente, rindiéndose ante la lentitud en la percepción de su amigo— Y… ¿necesitas algo?

—Lily está muy rara, Canuto —dijo James, sentándose en una silla cerca de él—. Está… triste.

— ¿Y te diste cuenta? —se burló Sirius.

—Sirius, no molestes —regañó Remus apareciendo a un lado suyo—. ¿Por qué dices eso, James?

—No lo sé. Pero me da por pensar que… tu madre tuvo algo que ver, Sirius.

— ¿Mi madre? ¡Pero si ella ni siquiera está aquí! ¡Y gracias a Merlín!

—Pues no lo sé muy bien aún, ¿sí? —James dijo con enojo— Pero te advierto que, si Walburga se atrevió a decirle algo a _Lils_ , la mataré.

—Oye, oye, James ¡cálmate! No te niego que yo también deseo hacerlo--

— ¡Sirius!

— ¡Es cierto, Rems! Pero como te iba diciendo, James, tenemos que estar seguros, ¿no crees? ¿Qué te da por pensar que mi madre dijo algo de Evans?

—Es Lily Potter Evans, gracias —James fulminó al pelinegro con la mirada y este levantó las manos con una sonrisa—. Y mejor se lo digo a Remus —James hizo un mohín y giró hacia Remus—. Rem, lo que pasa es que vi a la esposa de Avery junto a la de Rourkin hablar sobre… bueno, creo que sobre Lily.

— ¿Qué oíste? —preguntó suavemente Remus.

—Que… _ugh_ , es que odio decir eso...

— ¡Dilo, caray! —gritó Sirius.

—La Avery decía: “Qué desperdicio que esa familia tan importante acabe arruinada por una sangre sucia y luego un mestizo, querida. Se lo dije a Walburga ayer, y ella estuvo de acuerdo. Por su parte, ella no volverá a hablarle a Dorea” —James hizo una pausa y luego brincó en su asiento— ¡Sí estaban hablando de Lily! ¡Estoy seguro! Mira, Sirius, con tu perdón, pero tengo una diligencia que hacer.

James se levantó de su asiento, haciendo a un lado a un estupefacto Sirius, antes de ser detenido por la fastidiosa fuerza casi sobrehumana que siempre había tenido Remus.

— ¡Cálmate, James! —exclamó el castaño— No podemos hacer nada en este momento, salvo asegurarnos que eso sea lo que tiene a Lily así.

— ¡Es que estoy seguro! —dijo James con sus ojos oscuros refulgiendo por la ira— ¡Ellas estaban caminando en medio de otras tiendas y decían eso! Yo estaba cerca porque estaba hablando con Kingsley —James resopló—, ¡y Lily apareció poco después junto a mí, y su expresión… oh, mi dulce Merlín, ¡mi hermosa Lily seguramente escuchó todo eso!

—James, por favor.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la vez que Sirius contrajo un resfriado? ¿Te acuerdas que ella fue a Grimmauld Place para darle una sopa o algo así? ¿Qué crees que habrá dicho esa vieja zorra a Lily en ese entonces?

—James--

—No. Déjalo, Rem —dijo Sirius, hablando por primera vez y mirando a ambos hombres como si él hubiera destilado esas horribles palabras—. Lo siento mucho, James. Pero puedo asegurarte que eso no se quedará así —dijo con convicción—. ¡Nadie insulta a mis amigos y sigue de rositas! —terminó gritando.

Remus suspiró con exasperación, sabiendo que cuando una idea se les metía a James y a Sirius, nada les hacía cambiar de parecer. Tendría que hablar con Lily, y pronto.

—Está bien, está bien —concilió—. Pero por ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es alejar a esas mujeres de Lily y mucho más de Harry, ¿entendido? —dijo con voz autoritaria y sonriendo internamente ante la mansedumbre de los otros dos— Por el momento, vamos a disfrutar de este mundial, vamos a hacer lo posible por que Lily y Harry disfruten de todo también y luego, yo mismo me encargaré de acompañarles para hacer una pequeña visita a Walburga Black.

—¡Sí! —gritó Sirius emocionado.

—Gracias, Rem —James sonrió—. Y gracias, Sirius. Sé que es difícil para ti. Lo digo porque--

—Oh, ni lo pienses, Cornamenta —Sirius palmeó fuertemente la espalda de James—. Hace mucho que quiero darle un escarmiento a esa mujer.

—Muy bien —Remus sonrió—. Ahora, vamos a dormir para que mañana podamos dar un paseo antes de conocer a algunos jugadores.

—No, espera, Rem. Le diré a Regulus para que él nos ayude —dijo Sirius—. Seremos todos contra una.

James asintió frenéticamente y Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Y también podemos decirles a los otros —dijo James—. Ya sabes, aunque no nos caigan muy bien, Lucius y Snape tienen debilidad por Lily, así que la defenderán también.

— ¡Excelente!

—Les advierto que no haremos de esto un campo de batalla. —dijo Remus.

—Oh, qué va. También he visto que Ryddle tiene muy buen arsenal en maldiciones.

—No lo había visto desde ese punto —dijo James ante la sugerencia de Sirius—. Tendré que hablar con él.

—Oh, cómo me gustaría ver a mi querida madre al frente de Ryddle, Malfoy y Snape. ¿Te imaginas, Cornamenta? Y luego, llegaremos nosotros, los Aurores malos —James dejó salir una risita y Sirius continuó— También iremos con el profesor malo de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin Black. ¡Oh, mi querido amigo! Con sólo que Remus se presente con su nombre completo, mamá se ira de espaldas.

Las estruendosas carcajadas de ambos amigos acompañaron a Remus en su camino hasta la cama. Luego terminaron y Remus quiso pensar que todo había acabado, pero no. Nada era así de fácil con Sirius y James.

—Ya que estamos, de seguro no hace daño una pequeña broma a Lucius, ¿no crees, James? —susurró Sirius.

—Oh, sí. Luego podemos pasar a la tienda de Bellatrix y Ryddle. ¿Sabes que ambos están juntos? ¡Son el uno para el otro! —rio— Pero no por eso se librarán de nuestras bromas, ¿eh?

—Claro que no.

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó llevar por el sueño.

* * *

—Y así, lograras un mejor efecto en la fogata que quieras hacer —explicó Cedric con una sonrisa a un muy interesado Harry—. Eso te lo enseñarán este año, Harry. Estoy seguro.

—Bueno, pues mucho mejor que tú me lo hayas enseñado antes —Harry se removió inquieto en su asiento, intentando que el chico no viera su estúpido sonrojo—. Pues, quiero decir, que aprecio mucho que me hayas enseñado. De verdad, gracias, Cedric.

—No hay de que —Cedric sonrió y miró entretenido cómo Harry inclinaba la cabeza y se mordía un labio. Luego levantó la mirada y se encontró con los brillantes ojos verdes de Lily Potter fijos en él y decidió que era más sano alejarse un poco de Harry—. Creo que es mejor que me vaya a dormir. Mañana debemos salir temprano para ver a los jugadores de Bulgaria entrenar.

—Oh, es cierto. ¡No me lo quiero perder! —Harry sonrió abiertamente y Cedric se sintió otra vez atraído por esa sonrisa— Si veo que no despiertas, te golpearé con las almohadas —Harry rio. Cedric levantó las cejas con sorpresa y Harry quiso morirse—. Quiero decir, si… bueno, no haría eso, obviamente. No somos… eh…

—No te preocupes, Harry —Cedric se arriesgó a guiñarle un ojo y Harry tuvo suerte de no sufrir un latigazo cervical por girar la cabeza para mirar afanosamente a su madre. Cedric sonrió—. Me alegraré si me despiertas… Tengo un sueño muy ligero y suelo demorar en despertar.

—Sí, eh… claro —Harry se despidió con incomodidad y casi corrió hasta su madre, quien estaba sentada frente a un muy dormido Amos Diggory.

— ¿Qué tal tu nuevo amigo, Harry? —Lily le miró con maldad y Harry quiso cubrirle la boca para que no dijera más cosas que Cedric pudiera escuchar.

—Mamá… no pasa nada, lo sabes, ¿eh? —Harry susurró furiosamente— Cedric es mi amigo. Nada más.

—No estoy diciendo que sea algo más —Lily se encogió de hombros con inocencia.

—Mira, yo--

—Harry —la voz de Draco casi le hizo pegar un brinco en su sitio—, ¿podemos salir a caminar un rato?

El rubio estaba medio asomado en la entrada y miraba a Cedric con cautela. Lily observó todo con atención y dejó salir una carcajada antes de ponerse en modo mamá gallina.

—No, si quieres hablar con Harry, te vienes para acá, Draco —dijo, invitándole con un gesto—. Estas no son horas de salir por ahí. Harry, siéntate por allí y atiende a Draco.

—Pero mamá…

—Señora Potter —Cedric intervino con voz suave y dulce—, ¿puede decirle a papá cuando despierte, que no se le olvide tomarse su poción para el dolor? Es que yo estoy que me caigo del sueño, y no veo a mi padre capaz de despertar en un buen rato.

—Oh, no te preocupes, mi niño. Ve a dormir y yo me encargaré de Amos —dijo Lily para luego mirar a Draco—. Anda Draco, entra. Mira que Cedric ya va a dormir y Harry se quedará solo.

— ¡Mamá!

—Lo digo porque no tienes a alguien de tu edad para que conversen de sus cosas.

Cedric rio alegremente y sonriendo una última vez, se alejó hasta el rincón, donde su catre estaba acomodado. Draco siguió su camino con una mirada fulminante.

—Draco, entra —insistió Lily sonriendo— Además, ¿por qué éstas aquí a estas horas? ¿Sabe Narcissa que estás aquí?

Draco entró a regañadientes e ignoró a Harry olímpicamente.

—Ella tuvo que ir a dormir con la mamá de Blaise, señora Potter. Yo estoy esperando a que mi padre saque el mal olor de nuestra tienda.

—Pero ¿qué paso entonces? —preguntó Lily preocupada— ¿Por qué hay mal olor?

Draco titubeó un poco.

—Bueno… es que al parecer el señor Black y el señor Potter quisieron hacer una broma. Aunque en parte les salió bien, si no tenemos en cuenta que mi padre estaba preparado y… y ahora los tiene colgando de sus pies. Junto a la tienda.

Harry rio a carcajadas y Draco le acompañó, ambos sin tener en cuenta que los Diggory dormían.

Lily, en cambio, se levantó hecha una furia de su asiento y salió de la tienda. Los chicos le escucharon decir algo como: “Se lo tienen merecido. Ahora iré yo a ponerles escorpiones por todo el cuerpo”. Draco y Harry rieron de nuevo hasta que por fin pudieron controlarse. Luego, Draco cambió completamente de humor y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Harry con sospecha.

— ¿Que hacías con Diggory? —dijo en voz baja.

Harry lanzó una mirada hacia los catres del fondo, comprobando que la espalda de Cedric se movía con respiraciones acompasadas. Cerca de ellos, el señor Diggory parecía muy dormido también.

—Sólo estábamos charlando, Draco —dijo Harry—. Él me enseñó a controlar completamente una fogata producida por un _Incendio_ y hablamos sobre el juego de Quidditch próximo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos una vez más antes de dejarlo pasar y abalanzarse sobre Harry. Este lo recibió a tiempo, con los brazos abiertos, y ambos cayeron al suelo en medio de risitas.

— ¿Puedo quedarme aquí mientras mi padre soluciona todo? —dijo Draco acariciando con la nariz el pelo de Harry.

—Si por mi fuera, podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo, en mi catre. Todas las noches que nos quedan —Draco sonrió, todo dientes, y Harry le golpeó juguetonamente en la espalda—. No quiero decir eso, pervertido.

—Ambos sabemos que no es cierto. —rio Draco aferrándose más a él en ese apretado abrazo.

Harry también rio y besó ligeramente la coronilla pálida del otro chico. Draco levantó la cabeza al instante y miró a Harry fijamente.

— ¿Qué? —Harry preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Nada —dijo Draco después de un momento, sin apartar la vista. Luego bostezó de la manera más elegante posible e hizo un ruidito feliz en el fondo de su garganta—. Buenas noches, Harry. —dijo sonriendo para luego besarle fugazmente en los labios. Sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato y momentos después, su respiración indicó a Harry que ya estaba fuera de combate.

—Buenas noches. —murmuró Harry antes de atreverse a devolver el gesto que tan felices sueños le asegurarían esa noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3


	4. Capítulo IV

El partido había sido alucinante. Por una parte.

El triunfo de Bulgaria sobre Irlanda había dado mucho de qué hablar, y muchos magos y brujas estaban extasiados con los resultados, derivando en una gran fogata al aire libre para que todo el que quisiera, se acercara a celebrar.

—Dicen que la cena será deliciosa. —canturreó Ron mientras caminaban hacia la fogata.

Los Potter, los Weasley y los Zabini iban juntos hacia allí, con las caras y ropas haciendo alusión al equipo de Bulgaria, a excepción de los gemelos, Hermione y Blaise.

—No tienes por qué emocionarte tanto por eso, Ron —regañó Hermione—. Lo que dicen es que han sacrificado a unos pobres caballo y estoy segura de que no probaré nada de eso.

—Oh, Hermione, ¡eso no es cierto! —dijo Blaise mientras Ginny se colgaba de su brazo— Mamá dice que vio unas ovejas cuando estaba curioseando por ahí, ¿no es cierto, mamá? —Adrianne asintió y siguió su conversación con Lily— Y, de todas maneras, sea la carne que sea, la recibiré con gusto.

— ¡ _Ugh_ , Blaise! —Ginny se quejó y se separó del chico para reunirse con Hermione— No comeré carne de caballo.

—No es de caballo, tonta —dijo Ron.

—No me llames tonta, Ronald.

Los hermanos siguieron discutiendo mientras Hermione argumentaba algo sobre lo dañino que era comer carne a esa hora de la noche.

Harry siguió caminando, sin prestar verdadera atención a los demás. Aunque moría de hambre y deseaba celebrar junto a los demás cerca al fuego, sus pensamientos estaban con Draco, quien recién terminó el partido, se fue con su familia a saludar a los jugadores ganadores.

Draco, obviamente, le había invitado, pero Harry tuvo que negarse al comprobar que, a pesar de que estaba feliz por la victoria de Bulgaria, no le gustaba mucho su jugador estrella, Viktor Krum.

El buscador había salvado definitivamente el partido, pero eso no le quitaba su fanfarronería al volar cerca de las gradas y guiñar un ojo a Draco cada que lo veía. Cuando la Snitch pasaba por allí, Krum la perseguía velozmente sin que eso impidiera que dedicara una encantadora sonrisa al rubio. Y Draco, sólo le veía a él, perdiéndose de muchas anotaciones por parte de los demás jugadores. Harry sentía una bestia rugir en su estómago por la frustración.

Y la gota que colmó el vaso, fue que al atrapar la Snitch, el búlgaro no dudó en volar hacia Draco para dedicarle el triunfo con una brillante sonrisa.

 _Pfft_ por poco y le regala la Snitch, si es que el resto del equipo no se le hubiera abalanzado para celebrar.

Harry sabía que estaba siendo un tonto, pero no podía evitar estar un poco receloso por el comportamiento del chico hacia Draco. Y ahora, mientras se acercaba al espacio abierto en el campo, estaba seguro de que era el tonto más grande del mundo al no haber aceptado irse con Draco.

— ¿Harry? —la tranquila voz de Remus le sacó de sus pensamientos— ¿Estás bien, cachorro?

Harry levantó la mirada y sonrió al hombre, comprendiendo que se había alejado de los demás a zancadas molestas.

—Lo estoy, Remus. Es sólo que… bueno, Draco fue a saludar a los jugadores y tengo un poco de… envidia. Ya sabes, yo quería ir también.

Los ojos caramelo de Remus le miraron con simpatía.

—Ahora podrás verlos más de cerca, Harry —sonrió—. Ellos vendrán también a celebrar. Los de Irlanda han sido invitados también.

—Y las veelas vendrán también —dijo Sirius uniéndose a ellos y abrazando a Remus por los hombros—. Me muero por verlas.

—Ah, ¿sí? —Remus alzó una ceja— ¿Ya no soy suficiente para ti?

—Sirius lo estaba diciendo por mí, ¿no, Canuto? —defendió Harry riendo, olvidando todo lo de Draco por un momento— Él quiere que yo las vea más de cerca.

—Pues eso no se podrá, caballerito —dijo el castaño—. Eres muy pequeño y esas criaturas son peligrosas. Mantente a mi lado, si es que me quieres ver contento.

— ¡Remus! —se quejó Harry— De verdad que no me les acercaré.

—Lo haré yo por ti, cachorro —dijo Sirius y Remus se zafó de su abrazo—. Hey, Rem, estaba bromeando…

Remus bufó y devolvió sus pasos hacia los demás, dejando a Harry y su padrino apartados.

—Había una vez, un cachorro de león muy celoso… —empezó Sirius después de un rato de silencio.

— ¿Qué?

—Ese cachorro de león se había encariñado mucho con una serpiente, y su padrino, un perro casi celestial, no podía entender sus gustos, pero no intervino, hasta que vio que esa serpiente se estaba acercando mucho a un… —Sirius se llevó un dedo a la boca y Harry rio, esperando el apelativo y la continuación del cuento— Haz de cuenta una especie de toro. Ya sabes, los toros pueden ser más impresionantes que un cachorro.

— ¡Oye! —Harry exclamó— ¡Ya no soy un cachorro tan pequeño!

— ¿Quién estaba hablando de ti? Bueno, como iba diciendo, la serpiente se fue con el toro por un tiempo. El cachorro, sin su escamoso amigo, se sintió solo… y se alejó de la manada y los bigotes se le retorcían por el malhumor. Un día, se fijó en un tejón que pasaba por allí…

— ¡Jaj! ¡Eso es mentira!

—El tejón, aunque pequeño en apariencia, era bastante mono. Y el plus de eso, era que le hacía ojitos al cachorro.

—No…

—El padrino del cachorro, el perro, no sabía qué hacer. Porque la serpiente quería al cachorro, sí, pero… bueno, tenía también otras amistades, y el cachorro creía que lo había traicionado, y por eso se alejó también.

—El cachorro también tiene otras amistades.

—Sí, pero ese felino no las ve, y cuando la serpiente se fue, el cachorro olvidó al resto. A sus padres leones, a su perro favorito y al apuesto lobo pardo —Sirius miró hacia a Remus con embelesamiento—. Tampoco es que le haya prestado al siempre fiel tejón. Oh, sí, y olvidó también a los amiguitos… mm los cuales tienen una especie sin identificar.

Harry rio, intentado clasificar mentalmente a sus amigos en animales.

—Estás exagerando.

—De todas maneras, el perro no quería que el cachorro sólo pensara en la serpiente y no disfrutara del… ocaso de la sabana —Sirius parecía muy orgulloso de su inventiva—. Así que un día, o una noche, como tu prefieras, se acercó al leoncito y le dijo--

— ¡Woof! —Harry se burló en voz baja y Sirius le fulminó con la mirada para continuar:

—Le dijo: Cachorro, fíjate a tu alrededor y date cuenta que la vida está llena de más personas que te quieren y--

— ¿Personas?

—…y que quieren pasar tiempo contigo. La serpiente te quiere, pero necesita su propio espacio por un momento, y si se fijó en un toro… bueno, ¡tú tienes a un tejón!

—Sirius… ¿a qué viene todo esto? —dijo Harry después de un momento.

—A que pareces uno de esos zombies que Lily nos muestra en la televisión, Harry. Vi que… bueno, vi lo de Krum y Draco, y tú definitivamente no estabas muy contento con ello —Sirius hizo una pausa al momento en que se sentaba junto a Harry en la manta hechizada que Lily había llevado—. Y ganó nuestro equipo favorito y tú ni siquiera pestañeaste.

—Eso no es cierto. ¡Fue asombroso!

—Bueno, pues has estado muy alejado, Harry. Y Lily me ha obligado a hablar contigo así que aprécialo, por favor.

Harry rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No es cierto —Sirius meditó—. Tengo miedo por ti, ¿sabes? Creo que estás muy apegado a Draco, y que, de alguna manera, siempre tienes un estado de ánimo de acuerdo a lo que vives con él.

—También disfruto el tiempo con mis amigos, Sirius.

—Tienes que aceptar que tienes cierta dependencia a Draco, cachorro. Tienes que disfrutar tu juventud, para que cuando estés enojado con Draco… bueno, te enojes con él, sí, pero que eso no sea motivo para que te alejes del resto y te amargues el día.

—No estamos enojados, Sirius.

—Entonces —Sirius sonrió— tienes celos, porque Draco tiene otros amigos que no son de tu mismo círculo.

—No… no es eso.

—Y si no es eso, entonces es que estás enamorado de él o algo por el estilo, y--

—Por favor, Canuto. No hablemos más de eso, ¿sí? —Harry pidió— Me da vergüenza.

—El amor no debe dar vergüenza, Harry —Sirius le alborotó el cabello—. Pero si no quieres hablarlo, al menos reflexiona lo que te dije. Sin importar tu situación con Draco, no dejes que eso se imponga sobre lo demás o que te arruine el día. Como te dije, tienes montones de cosas por disfrutar, ¡así que hazlo!

Harry asintió y suspiró melancólicamente al ver que los Malfoy llegaban con varios desconocidos a su alrededor. Por supuesto, Krum y Draco venían juntos. _Mucho._

—No puedo evitarlo, pero… —Sirius prosiguió, mirando el mismo punto de Harry— Si dices que lo tuyo con él es de otro nivel, entonces háblalo, con él, claramente, para… esclarecer ciertas cosas.

—No, de verdad, Sirius. No pasa nada, es una tontería —dijo Harry negando fervientemente—. Krum es sólo su amigo, lo sé.

—Un toro muy meloso, diría yo. —reflexionó Sirius distraídamente al ver la confianza del búlgaro con el rubio. Los Malfoy se sentaron en un sitio apartado, junto a Bellatrix y Regulus, con Krum entre ellos. El jugador estaba abrazando a Draco como, anteriormente, lo había hecho Sirius con Remus.

—Bah, déjalos —Harry bufó, olvidando el tema de los _amigos_ —. Mejor háblame de otra cosa.

Sirius le sonrió

—Si el cachorro no puede con la serpiente, ¡Mierda, pues podrá con el tejón!

— ¡Sirius!

—Sirius no te expreses así con Harry. —dijo James desde su sitio.

—Oh, habló la virginal princesa —se mofó el pelinegro. James le fulminó con la mirada—. Mira hacia allá, Harry.

Sirius movió la cabeza de Harry hacia la izquierda, donde los Diggory hablaban entretenidamente con el ministro.

— ¿No estarás hablando de Cedric? —Harry casi tartamudeó.

— ¿Y que otro tejón hay aquí? —Sirius dijo lo obvio— Habla con él.

—No te quiero de casamentera.

— ¡Me ofendes! Lo digo para que le des celos al Malfoy menor —terminó susurrando. Harry le miró con interés y Sirius continuó: —. Lily no tiene que darse cuenta de esto, ¿eh? —Harry asintió— Y mucho menos Remus. No querrás que tu pobre padrino moleste todas las noches en tu casa, buscando donde dormir.

Harry asintió enfáticamente y los dientes relucientes de Sirius se dejaron ver.

—Entonces, mi querido merodeador. ¿Estás listo para la próxima travesura?

Harry lo pensó.

—Sí.

—Entonces acércate a Cedric, habla con él, interésate por lo que tenga que decir, y háblale de tus gustos y otras cosas. Hazlo sentir parte de tu vida y… —Sirius se llevó de nuevo el dedo a la boca— Y sí, _acércate_ a él.

—Espera… pensé que me habías aconsejado sobre estar más tiempo con mi familia y amigos, sin importar mi relación con Draco.

—Sí…

—Si hablo con Cedric, me volveré a alejar.

Sirius gimió por la frustración.

—Es muy diferente, Harry. Sólo has lo que yo digo, eso sí, partiendo desde tu propia comodidad y confianza con el chico, y ya veremos.

— ¿Ya veremos qué?

—Si a Draco le gusta tu nueva amistad con Cedric —Sirius señaló sin disimulo hacia la derecha—. ¿Ves?

Krum ahora estaba mucho más cerca de Draco, y le susurraba al oído mientras Draco reía y parecía olvidarse de la existencia de Harry.

—Muy bien. —Harry apretó los labios.

—Ten en cuenta esto, Harry —Sirius adoptó una expresión más seria—. Si no te sientes cómodo con esto, entonces olvídalo. Si por casualidad sientes que Cedric te hace sentir de alguna manera mejor, entonces piensa muy bien las posibilidades. Y si de verdad no quieres alejarte así de Draco, yo mismo me encargaré de patear el trasero de Lucius, pensando que es el de Draco, para que reflexione y te tenga consideración.

—Está bien.

—Y, como dije antes, disfruta tu juventud, cachorro —Sirius alborotó de nuevo su pelo—. Vive, ríe, llora, pero hazlo con pasión y… mesura, también —la carcajada perruna de Sirius hizo que Harry sonriera enternecido—. Pasa tiempo con tu familia y amigos y cuando necesites estar solo, aléjate, sí. Pero no olvides que siempre estaremos para ti.

Los ojos grises de Sirius le miraban con profundo afecto y Harry se abalanzó sobre él en un abrazo.

—Ahora, lo importante —dijo Sirius después—, ¿estás en el juego?

—Sí.

— ¡Hecho!

* * *

Más tarde, Lily entró a la tienda arrastrando a un quejumbroso Sirius Black.

—Harry James Potter, hazme el favor de confirmarme si este alborotador dijo todo lo que dijo.

— ¿De qué hablas mamá? —Harry le miró asustado y James frunció el ceño.

—Nos descubrieron, cachorro —Sirius por fin se liberó de Lily y le miró con un gesto de disculpa—. Tenemos que abortar la misión.

—No vas a hacer eso Cedric. No vas a hacerle eso a Draco —Lily se cruzó de brazos—. Tienes suficiente edad como para enfrentar las cosas de una manera más razonable

— ¡Pero no es nada malo, mamá! —exclamó Harry.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —James preguntó.

—Ya lo verás, James. Y claro que es malo, Harry —Lily le miró con censura—. Si de verdad quieres empezar una amistad con Cedric, entonces hazlo, y no porque quieras darle celos a Draco.

—No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, mamá —Harry vio de reojo a Sirius hablando con James—. De verdad que quiero conocer más a Cedric y… lo que dice Sirius es cierto; aunque tenga a más amigos, soy consciente de que siempre quiero pasar el tiempo con Draco —Harry miró fijamente a su madre—. Quiero conocer a más gente, mamá, y quiero también… sólo quiero que cuando Draco no esté para mí, yo pueda pasar el tiempo con los demás, sin estar poniéndome de morros porque Draco esté hablando con otros.

—Puedo entender eso, mi amor —Lily se inclinó y le besó la sien—, y me parece muy sabio. Pero si estamos hablando de eso, de darle celos a Draco, me parece muy de mal gusto, Harry. No puedes, por ejemplo, querer iniciar algo con Cedric sólo por ver qué cara hace Draco. Son tres los perjudicados ahí, ¿me entiendes?

—Es que… —Harry susurró— me sentí muy mal cuando lo vi con Krum y… pensé que él quería algo más conmigo.

Lily suspiró.

—Aunque aún me pareces muy pequeño para esto, tengo que entender que te sientas atraído por Draco. Y puedo ver que Draco siente lo mismo, Harry —sonrió—. Entonces, si quieres tener clara tu posición con él, tienes que hablarlo con él mismo, cariño. No valiéndote de intrigas y cosas así para que no sólo se dañe tu relación, sino una amistad que empezó desde que estabas en pañales.

Harry asintió mansamente.

—Puedo… puedo hablar con él.

—Perfecto. Y también puedes dejar de ver cosas donde no las hay, Harry. El chico parece ser sólo su amigo, y estoy segura de que Draco… te quiere. Aunque están muy pequeños para eso, óyeme bien. De todas maneras, habla con él; dile que no te gustó que lo ignoraras en la celebración, o lo que tú creas necesario.

— ¿Cómo sabes…?

—No soy ciega, cariño —Lily sonrió—. Y también, además de hablar con Draco, regálate un momento para pensar si de verdad te sientes como dices que te sientes, respecto a todo.

—Está bien.

Lily sonrió y le besó de nuevo. Harry suspiró.

—Pero, de todas maneras, Cedric me parece genial, así que quiero que sea mi amigo —Lily le miró con orgullo. Harry continuó: —. Y también quiero… quiero que hagamos más cosas juntos, papá tú y yo. Y quiero jugar más tiempo al ajedrez con Ron en Hogwarts, también prestarle más atención a Hermione sobre lo interesante que es tal libro, o charlar sobre Quidditch con Blaise y viajes con Pansy. ¿Me entiendes?

Lily asintió.

—Y…

—Y no quiero dejar de pasar tiempo con Draco, claro. Pero quiero aclarar todo con él… —Harry se sintió enrojecer— Lo que más quiero es ser su novio.

—Oh…

—Así que hablaré con él, mamá. Si él quiere ser mi novio, genial.

—Has crecido tanto… —los ojos verdes de Lily brillaban con lágrimas.

—No es para tanto —Harry rio con azoro—. Y también… le preguntaré si le parezco asfixiante o--

—No digas eso, mi niño —Lily le consoló—. Mira, si… si quieren ser pareja, entonces intenten organizar sus actividades juntos--

—Pareces Hermione.

—Déjame hablar, muchachito —ella le reprendió juguetonamente—. Como iba diciendo, habla de lo que tú creas necesario y asegúrate de que ambos estén a gusto. Cuando quieres a alguien, Harry, siempre tienes que velar por su bienestar, sin olvidarte del tuyo propio.

—Lo sé.

—Hablen de cómo quieren llevar sus cosas, de que cada uno tiene una vida y lo más sano es vivirla sin afectar al otro, ¿sí? —Harry asintió— Y bueno, entonces sin demora, cuando llegues a casa, comunícate con Draco. Y haz todo lo que dijiste antes.

—Está bien —Harry hizo una pausa—. Y no te enojes con Sirius, mamá —pidió, para darse cuenta de que los dos adultos ya no estaba allí. De todas maneras, continuó: —. Él me dijo cosas muy buenas también, y sobre lo del plan para… bueno, tú sabes, él no me obligó a nada. Dijo que lo hiciera si me sentía cómodo.

— ¿Y lo ibas a hacer? —Lily preguntó con una mirada seria.

—No lo sé. Pero lo hubiera pensado mucho, lo juro.

—No te preocupes por tu padrino —dijo Lily después de un rato—. Yo sé que él no quiere nada malo para ti…. Pero por favor, Harry, piensa muy bien cada que él te proponga cualquier payasada.

—Está bien. —Harry rio.

—Y los Diggory están por venir. Así que charla un poco con Cedric sobre el partido o cualquier cosa. El pobre parece muy solo, sin nadie de su edad. Y lo guapo que es.

—Merlín… Pero no hagas comentarios cuando esté hablando con él. —Harry le advirtió como si fuera una niña pequeña.

—No, tranquilo —ella rio—. Ya sé que mi yerno será Draco hasta el fin de los tiempos.

— ¡Mamá! Tampoco hables de eso con la señora Malfoy.

—Oh —Lily se puso de pie e hizo caso omiso—. Tenemos que preparar tantas cosas para la boda… —bromeó.

— ¡Mamá!


	5. Capítulo V

Narcissa miró pensativamente el tablero de ajedrez, intentado concentrarse en la siguiente jugada que tendría que hacer para así borrar la fastidiosa sonrisa en la cara de su esposo.

Levantó lentamente la mano para dar la orden a su caballo de avanzar, pero un leve carraspeo de Lucius puso a prueba su paciencia.

—Lucius, te advierto de una vez que, si no dejas de hacer esos ruidos molestos, me voy a enojar mucho.

—Amor mío —Lucius dulcificó la voz—, no seas cruel conmigo, ¿sí? ¿Cómo no puedes ver que estoy intentando a ayudarte?

—No necesito ayuda, gracias. Si pierdo este juego, pues que así sea. Pero déjame en paz

Lucius rio y estiró un brazo para pellizcar sutilmente la mejilla de Narcissa.

—Entonces, lo siento mucho, querida mía. —Lucius corrigió su posición y ordenó a su reina avanzar para decapitar el caballo de Narcissa.

— ¡Eso es trampa! —siseó Narcissa, fulminando a Lucius con la mirada— ¡Era mi turno!

—Pero es mi tablero, Cissa —el rubio sonrió sin misericordia—, y yo lo manejo como quiera, además ya me aburrí. ¿Qué te parece si subimos a nuestras habitaciones para comprobar tus próximos movimientos?

— _Ugh_ , qué asco.

Los dos adultos se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia la chimenea de la sala, viendo a un asqueado Draco junto a ella.

—Oh, por un momento pensé que me habías hecho el favor de dejar de molestarnos, Draco. —dijo Lucius.

— ¡Lucius! —regañó la mujer— ¿Y tú qué haces ahí parado, jovencito? Deberías estar aprovechando tu tiempo para leer los libros de este curso, ¿no crees?

—Estoy esperando a que Harry se comunique conmigo —dijo el chico—. Y hace rato que estoy aquí, papá.

—Tu existencia ni se nota. —se mofó el mayor

— ¡Mamá! —se quejó Draco— ¿Sabes si los Potter salieron a alguna parte? Harry y yo siempre hablamos a esta hora, y ya llevo tiempo aquí esperando.

—Eres un intenso, por Merlín —Lucius regañó—. No todos los días Harry querrá ver tu cara, si es que tiene algo de sentido común en la cabeza.

—Suficiente —dijo Narcissa—. Lucius, ve y haz algo en tu estudio y déjame aquí con Draco.

—No tengo nada que hacer allí.

—Entonces baja al laboratorio y déjanos a solas, por favor. —Narcissa miró a su esposo con expectación, y este suspiró fastidiado antes de salir de la habitación con el paso más digno posible.

Después de un rato, la rubia giró hacia su hijo.

—Draco, ¿por qué no mejor te entretienes en otra cosa? Me incomoda mucho verte ahí inclinado.

—Pues si no me quieres ver así, ve y acompaña a papá al estudio y termina de comprobar tus movimientos.

Narcissa no se lo pensó y sacó su varita rápidamente para lanzar un pequeño pero potente chorro de agua a Draco.

— ¡Mamá! —farfulló Draco a través del agua.

—Haz el favor de respetarme, Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿me oyes? —Narcissa levantó la voz, enfadada— Y si te digo algo, es por tu bien. ¿Cuánto llevas ahí, de todas maneras? ¡No estás haciendo nada productivo!

—Pero es que estoy preocupado, mamá —Draco se defendió después de pasarse la mano por la cara—. ¡No me ha escrito en todo el día y no se ha conectado a la chimenea!

— ¿Y no crees que esta vez deberías dar el primer paso tú? —cuestionó ella después de lanzarle un rápido hechizo de secado— Estoy segura de que Harry estará esperando que tú inicies la llamada a la red Flú, o que Eros sea el primero en llegar a Godric’s Hollow con una nota.

—Pero…

—Además, fuiste muy grosero con el chico Theo y Pansy cuando llamaron después del almuerzo —regañó—. ¿Qué fue eso, por Circe? ¿Y cómo es que invitaste, sin autorización, a ese Viktor Krum a nuestra mansión?

—Papá me dio permiso.

—No, ya se lo pregunté y él dijo que no. Ese muchacho no me gusta, Draco. Es muy irrespetuoso.

— ¡No lo es, madre!

—Claro que sí, además de hosco. A Harry tampoco le gusta.

— ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

— ¿Y a quién le va a gustar que lo reemplacen tan groseramente por toda una noche con un desconocido?

—Viktor no es un desconocido, mamá —Draco se cruzó de brazos—. Es mi amigo, lo sabes.

—Un amigo con el que sólo coincidiste dos veces que visitaste Bulgaria, sí. Pero al menos pudiste hacer la cortesía mínima de presentarlo a Harry, quien se supone es tu mejor amigo.

—Bueno… —Draco frunció el ceño— No es como si Viktor fuera a quedarse mucho tiempo por aquí. Él también tiene que regresar al colegio.

Narcissa suspiró. Hacer caer en cuenta de las cosas a Draco era a veces tan difícil.

—Mira, creo que esta vez tienes que llamar tú primero a Harry, ¿sí? —ella levantó un dedo antes de que Draco hablara— Te lo digo porque en el mundial estuviste pegado a ese joven y escasamente le hablaste a Harry. Fue muy vergonzoso dar una excusa a Lily por tu comportamiento. Y no lo digo sólo por Harry sino por todos los demás, ¿me entiendes?

Draco asintió y bajó los hombros, apesadumbrado.

— ¿Entonces Harry está enojado conmigo por eso?

—No puedo asegurarte que esté enojado o no, pero lo mejor es que le llames, te intereses por su bienestar, y trates de excusarte.

—Pero es que no lo hice por disgustarlo —Draco dijo con frustración—. Sólo quería hablar un poco con Viktor

—Bueno, eso no está mal, Dragón. Pero tienes que hacer memoria; ignoraste olímpicamente a Harry. Cuando desmontamos todos, yo misma vi que él te invitó a que te fueras en su Traslador, y tú seguiste hablando con ese chico como si nadie te hubiera hablado.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Draco la miró con ojos muy abiertos— Yo no me di cuenta…

—Pues todos los demás sí —ella alzó una ceja—. Y no puedo dejar de recordar esa sonrisita en la cara de tu amigo. Como si lo disfrutara.

—Viktor no es así.

—No estoy afirmando nada, Draco —Narcissa se puso de pie—. Anda, llámalo y discúlpate. Si él quiere pasar a picotear algunas galletas con té, no me molestaré.

—Gracias —Draco sonrió y avanzó unos pasos para abrazarla—. Por hacerme caer en cuenta y por ayudarme… Créeme que lo último que quiero es que Harry no me hable.

—Bueno, entonces adelante, mi fiero Dragón. —canturreó ella, riendo ante la reacción de disgusto de su hijo por el mote.

Dándole un pequeño beso en la frente, ella avanzó hacia la salida, para caminar un poco por los jardines. La tarde estaba hermosa, y las flores serían un espectáculo con esa luz.

—Má…

— ¿Dime?

—Perdona el comentario de ahora, ¿sí? —Draco miraba hacia abajo— Fui un estúpido.

—Olvídalo. —Narcissa sonrió antes de ser casi arrollada por los brazos fuertes y grandes de Lucius.

— ¡Oigan todos! —exclamó él, contento y un poco agitado.

— ¿Qué es esto, por Merlín? —regañó ella— ¿Qué haces corriendo por la mansión?

—Dumbledore me ha enviado una lechuza —la ignoró el—. Adivinen…

—Te ofreció un puesto de profesor en la Patagonia. —se burló Draco.

Lucius hizo como si no existiera.

—Este año Hogwarts será el anfitrión para el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

— ¡Eso es asombroso! —exclamó Draco con alegría

—Y, como soy un mago muy importante, ya lo sabes —Lucius alzó el mentón, Narcissa sonrió—, Dumbledore me ha rogado pertenecer a la organización del Torneo, así que prácticamente tendré mucha influencia en este.

— ¿Me dejarás participar? —Draco inquirió, mirando atentamente a su padre.

—No voy a permitir que nos avergüences en una competición como esa.

—Lucius, no molestes —Narcissa le fulminó con la mirada—. Discúlpate con Draco y reunámonos en la terraza; Dragón necesita privacidad para hablar con su amigo. —guiñó un ojo a Draco.

—Hasta que por fin decidiste hacer algo —Lucius miró con curiosidad a Draco y este le dio una mirada herida—. Anda… —rio Lucius y se acercó a su hijo para apretarle el hombro con cariño— ya sabes que si esta en mis manos, serás tú el campeón de Hogwarts, aunque creo que eres muy joven para eso.

—Nada se pierde con intentar —sonrió Draco antes de despedir a sus padres para girar hacia la chimenea—. Aquí vamos, Harry —suspiró.

* * *

—Harry, cariño —Lily regresó al comedor y llamó la atención de los presentes—. Hay alguien que te busca en la red flú. —informó con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Quién? —Harry preguntó sin interés mientras escondía más fresas con crema en una pequeña bolsa. Sirius le cubría mientras simulaba prestar atención a la conversación de James y Remus.

—Oh, ¿por qué no vas y lo averiguas tú mismo? —Lily sonrió mientras se sentaba nuevamente a la mesa y alcanzaba su taza de café— De una vez aprovechas para que puedas distraerte un poco, ¿no?

—Es cierto, Harry —Remus giró hacia él y le sonrió— Debes estar muy aburrido, con unos viejos como nosotros.

—Habla por ti, Lunático —James sonrió con suficiencia mientras acercaba su silla a la de Lily y le robaba un beso— Yo, por lo menos, aún estoy joven y guapo.

Lily y Remus rieron a carcajadas, obviando el gesto ofendido de James.

Sirius miró de reojo a Harry y cuando este levantó un pulgar, pudo por fin sentarse apropiadamente y reír histéricamente, intentado unirse a la broma general. Harry puso los ojos en blanco ante el mal disimulado gesto de su padrino y se puso de pie, deslizando subrepticiamente una bolsa similar a la que él llevaba, en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero de Sirius.

—Volveré en un momento. —prometió a los adultos mientras salía de la habitación.

—No hay necesidad, cariño —Lily canturreó de nuevo, ignorando la mirada curiosa de James—. Tienes mi permiso para llegar hasta después de la hora de la cena.

Harry frunció el ceño. Luego se encogió de hombros y salió de allí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quién es el que lo necesita entonces? —preguntó James.

—No te incumbe —Lily respondió, y luego señaló a los otros dos—. Ni a ustedes tampoco.

—Lily… —Remus hizo ese gesto que siempre derretía el corazón de Lily: fruncía un poco los labios y sus cejas se arqueaban un poco hacia abajo, dándole un aspecto de desamparo— Cuéntanos un poco, anda.

Lily se mordió el labio y Sirius miró embobado a su esposo. James soltó un suspiro de exasperación y se levantó de su silla.

—No soy tan tonto como para no adivinar que se trata de Draco, así que más vale que sepas lo que estás haciendo, señora Potter —señaló a su mujer y ella le mostró la lengua juguetonamente—. Tú, Sirius, vamos a volar un poco. Hay que aprovechar nuestros días libres con un buen juego de buscadores, ¿no? —James estiró los músculos con un ruidito de satisfacción y salió de allí, sin esperar respuesta.

Lily sonrió y giró para hablarle a su amigo, pero tuvo que hacer lo posible por no soltar la carcajada o gritar de emoción.

Remus seguía con su puchero mientras Sirius repartía pequeños besos en todo su rostro. Cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de que tenían público, carraspearon audiblemente. Sirius se levantó, en busca de James y Remus sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado y empezó un nuevo tema de conversación.

* * *

Harry, después de la corta conversación a través de las llamas con Draco, pasó con un poco de recelo hasta la enorme estancia en la mansión de los Malfoy.

—Vamos, Harry —urgió Draco—. Si te quedas más tiempo allí no tendremos tiempo para hablar.

Harry sonrió avergonzado y asintió, mientras se dejaba guiar por el rubio hasta un enorme sofá. No pudo dejar de notar que Draco se movía con cierto nerviosismo, y eso sólo sirvió para que él mismo se sintiera como si mil hipogrifos corrieran en su estómago.

— ¿Quieres que pida un servicio de té? —ofreció el rubio cortésmente, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— _Uff_ no —Harry arrugó la nariz con desagrado y Draco rio— Estoy cansado del té, pero gracias por tu ofrecimiento —sonrió, siendo recompensado con otra amplia sonrisa—. Tengo algo mejor. —dijo, como si estuviera por mostrar algo enormemente prohibido.

Draco asintió, dándole ánimos, y Harry sacó la bolsa de plástico con las fresas cremosas que su madre había preparado recientemente.

—Son deliciosas —Harry dijo, casi salivando mientras mostraba el manjar a Draco—. Son fresas cubiertas de azúcar y crema de leche.

Draco no esperó por ninguna invitación antes de tomar una de las fresas entre los dedos y llevársela a la boca. Gimió de gusto y tomó dos más.

—No te las comas todas —regaño Harry con diversión, al tiempo que él también comía más fresas—. Podría morirme ahora mismo y lo haría contento. —cerró los ojos con deleite mientras degustaba las fresas.

Draco asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo y ambos siguieron comiendo fresas y compitiendo a quién podía meterse más de ellas en la boca.

—No llamaste —dijo Draco después un momento. Habían terminado con los aperitivos y el silencio estaba volviéndose un poco incómodo.

—Bueno, aquí estoy, ¿no? —Harry sonrió— Llamaste y aquí estoy.

—Eh, sí —Draco se pasó una mano por la nuca— Es sólo que eres tú el que siempre llama y… bueno, creí que estabas enojado o que te había pasado algo.

Harry bufó divertido.

—Decidí que hoy era tu turno, y lo seguirá siendo por lo que nos reste hasta volver a Hogwarts.

—Te lo tienes muy creído, ¿no? —Draco le miró con desdén, pero luego sonrió— Bueno, si esto es lo que tengo que hacer. —dijo, con gesto sufrido.

—Admito que se siente bien —Harry sonrió—. El que tú me busques y me secuestres, trayéndome a tu mansión sólo para ofrecerme té.

— ¡Oye! ¡No soy tan mal anfitrión! —se quejó Draco— Puedo hacer que nos traigan galletas de avellana y chocolate, junto con malteadas.

—Sólo bromeo, Draco —Harry le dio un empujoncito cariñoso—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—Aburrido. Sólo eso. Pansy y Theo al parecer están pasando las vacaciones juntos y charlamos un poco por Flú. Quise salir a volar, pero mi padre no, así que no quise hacerlo solo.

—Pues podemos salir ahora, ¿no? Podemos jugar y-

—Harry, necesito hablar contigo —Draco le interrumpió y antes de que Harry dijera algo más, continuó: —. Quiero que me perdones por lo del Mundial… de verdad que no quise ignorarte ni… bueno, sé que fue muy grosero de mi parte el no incluirte cuando estuve con Viktor, pero créeme que no quise hacerte sentir mal, Harry.

Harry le contempló, sin saber que decir. Luego de unos segundos, habló:

—Oye, no pasa nada —Harry se acercó más a él—. De verdad que ya ni pienso en eso, Draco. No es como si siempre tuviéramos que estar juntos en todo.

— ¿Qué? —Draco pregunto dolido— ¿Es que no quieres estar más conmigo?

—No me refiero a eso, Draco. Eso sólo que está bien que ambos tengamos nuestros momentos o… bueno, tú me entiendes. No voy a enojarme contigo porque quieras charlar con tu amigo y sí, en su momento me sentí un poco ignorado, pero me di cuenta de que es una tontería y que cada uno de nosotros podemos hacer lo que queramos, o hablar con quién nos parezca, sin sentir que estamos excluyendo al otro.

—Bueno, suena bien si lo dices así —Draco suspiró—. Pero, de todas maneras, fui muy desatento contigo, y no quiero que pienses que me fastidias o algo parecido.

—Ya te dije que eso ya no importa —Harry desestimó y se miró fijamente la punta de los zapatos—. Pero si quiero que… aclaremos algo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Harry sintió la mirada de Draco sobre él, pero no subió la suya— Harry, ¿de qué hablas?

—Es sólo que… es que me encanta estar contigo, Draco y… y creo que, bueno, no lo creo, _lo sé_. Sé que me gustas mucho, y que cada que me besas, me siento de maravilla.

—Harry…

—Déjame —Harry por fin miró a Draco y casi se derritió por la calidez en los ojos grises del chico—. Me gustas, muchísimo, y yo quiero que… que me digas si tú también sientes lo mismo y si-

— ¡Pero eso ya lo sabes! —Draco le miró como si fuera lo más obvio— Tu también me gustas, Harry. Creí que eso estaba claro.

— ¡Bueno, pues lo que no está claro es si somos novios o no! —Harry casi gritó, sintiéndose acorralado y abrumado— En la boda de Sirius y Remus me dijiste muchas cosas bonitas y tú… hiciste que mi corazón casi saliera volando, Draco, pero aún no somos novios formalmente. No hemos hablado seriamente sobre ello, y yo lo único que veo es que somos amigos… amigos que se besan y se toman de la mano, o duermen juntos, ¡y yo quiero más que eso!

—Pero yo te dije que quería intentarlo contigo, Harry —se defendió Draco—. Yo… pensé que ya lo éramos.

—Pues yo no estoy muy seguro de que lo seamos, Draco. Te quiero muchísimo -y de corazón espero que tú también lo hagas-, pero quiero llamarte _mi novio_. Quiero que seas mi novio oficial, que todo Hogwarts lo sepa, que tus padres y los míos lo sepan y que caminemos por el Gran Comedor como dos estúpidos Hufflepuff enamorados y nos besemos sin mirar por donde caminamos.

—Oh Harry… —Draco se cubrió la boca, disimulando una risita.

—Quiero que cada que estemos juntos —continuó Harry, ignorándolo—, nos besemos y acurruquemos juntos y nos digamos cosas bobas, ¿entiendes? Que, si mi madre o la tuya nos descubren, sólo sonrían y nos dejen en paz, y se vayan a seguir planeando su estúpida boda y que nuestros amigos sepan que somos novios, y no sólo dos idiotas que sólo se besan y no pasan de ahí.

—Harry, déjame hablar.

—No, espera. Si quieres, en este mismo momento puedo pedirte que seas mi novio. ¿Quieres que sea algo romántico? Pues lo único que se me ocurre es que salgamos a volar y que yo lo grite a los cuatro vientos. Gritaría cuánto te quiero, cuánto deseo que seamos novios y cuánto deseo que así sea por siempre.

Harry tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dándose cuenta apenas ahora de que estaba de pie, frente a Draco, y que había hablado casi sin pausa y con prisa.

¿Y si Draco no entendió su perorata? ¿De qué le había servido sacar todo eso de su interior?

Pero no tuvo la necesidad de repetir, pues Draco se puso de pie, y mirándole fijamente, se acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos.

—Ahora que se supone que tengo toda tu atención, puedo responder a tus inquietudes —Draco cogió las manos de Harry entre las suyas, y se las llevó hasta los labios para luego besarlas casi con devoción—. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto, Harry —dijo en voz íntima y lenta—. Ahora mismo me siento como el idiota más grande por haber dado por sentado que nuestra relación estaba clara desde mucho antes.

—No tienes por qué-

—No, Harry, sé que nuestra comunicación no ha sido buena en cuanto a nuestra situación y no quiero que pienses que yo haya querido hacerte pasar un mal rato. Es sólo que lo nuestro ha sido tan natural, que no he pensado en que tú pudieras tener dudas sobre mis sentimientos o intenciones. Lo siento, Harry. Fui un tonto; de verdad que nunca quise presionarte a algo no quisieras.

—Pero es que yo _quiero_ esto, Draco. Ya te lo dije —Harry apretó su agarre en las manos de Draco—. Quiero ser tu novio.

—Puedes estar seguro de que eso es lo que yo quiero también —Draco le sonrió y juntó sus cuerpos aún más—. Te quiero, Harry. No lo dudes ni un instante.

Harry no pudo evitar reír con nerviosismo, siendo imitado por Draco. El espacio entre sus cuerpos era ahora inexistente, y por mutuo y silencioso acuerdo, ambos chicos bajaron sus manos y buscaron con sus labios el tacto y sabor de los ajenos.

Recordando que tenía que guardar un poco de compostura, Harry se concentró en el beso sin pensar mucho en los dragones que ahora reinaban en su estómago, pues no quería echar a perder el momento. Luego de roces y mordidas inocentes, Harry abrió la boca y permitió que la lengua de Draco explorara a su antojo. Que hiciera que la visión tras su parpados se volviera brillante y abrumadora y que sus piernas decidieran convertirse en gelatina.

—Y entonces… —jadeó Draco cuando era necesario parar, para poder seguir respirando como se debía— ¿Cómo dijiste que te me ibas a proponer?

Harry rio y se inclinó para robarle otro beso. Luego apartó la cara con una rapidez juguetona, seguida de un gemido lastimero de Draco.

—He decidido que, ya que tú seguirás llamando primero, bien podrías ser tú el que me pidiera ser tu novio con todo el romanticismo que la situación amerita.

Draco se lamió los labios y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dejó caer en una rodilla y desde abajo, le miró como si fuera la Snitch más brillante. Harry abrió la boca sorprendido, sin creer que Draco le hubiera seguido el juego. Él ya se había preparado para gritar a todo pulmón que quería a Draco como su novio, mientras volaba en su escoba.

—Harry —Draco dijo en voz baja—, no sabes cuánto te quiero y cuánto he disfrutado de cada momento a tu lado en todos mis años de vida —hizo una pausa y sonrió como lo hacía Sirius cuando quería que Remus le besara—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

—Sí. —Harry asintió frenéticamente mientras estiraba sus manos para que Draco las sujetara. Tuvo que ahogar un grito de emoción cuando vio que varios girasoles florecían alrededor de ellos y su aroma natural les envolvía cálidamente.

—Muy bien —la sonrisa de Draco era sin duda la más hermosa que Harry hubiera visto—. Ahora ya puedo besar a la novia. —bromeó.

—Oh, Merlín —se oyó un gritito y luego una luz los encegueció momentáneamente—. ¿Si los enfocaste bien, Lucius?

—Que sí, mujer.

Harry y Draco giraron sobresaltados y vieron cómo Narcissa arrebataba la cámara de manos de su esposo para luego sonreírles con calidez y desearles lo mejor del mundo.

— ¿Si oíste la parte de “besar a la novia”, Cissa? —se burló Lucius después de que ambos chicos se dejaran abrazar por la mujer— Esto sí que lo dejaré en un pensadero, para estregárselo en la cara a Potter.

—Oh, no molestes, Lucius.

* * *

Harry salió de la chimenea de su casa como si estuviera caminando en nubes de colores empalagosos, como pasaba en las películas muggles que sus abuelos veían. Con una sonrisa tonta, se dirigió al comedor y se sentó allí, rememorando todo lo ocurrido en la tarde.

— _Psst_ , Harry —la voz de su padre llamó en voz baja—. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de enamorado perdido?

Harry abrió los ojos y sonrió a su padre, quien estaba sentado junto a él. Lily salió de la cocina y se apresuró a llegar junto a él, con sus ojos verdes chispeando de curiosidad.

— ¿Qué pasó, Harry? —preguntó con emoción mal contenida— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Oh, no me digas que ya eres todo un hombrecito y estás de novio con el pequeño Malfoy. —a pesar de todo, James sonrió.

—Sí. ¡Draco y yo somos novios! —Harry gritó con alegría desbordante, siendo premiado con los aplausos y felicitaciones de Lily. James le palmeó con fuerza la espalda y dijo algo sobre tener _unas palabritas con Draco_ , pero Harry sólo podía pensar en lo feliz que se sentía ahora mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.
> 
> Estoy intentando actualizar cada quince días para así poder traer algo medio decente aquí. Por el momento, la inspiración me ha funcionado en ese lapso de tiempo, así que espero poder mantener el ritmo.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo VI

— ¡Harry! ¿Ya estás listo? ¡Baja a desayunar!

Harry frunció el ceño, intentando identificar la voz lejana que se metía en sus sueños.

—Espero que no sigas dormido, Harry Potter. Te dije muy claro anoche que te fueras a la cama temprano.

A medida que Harry abría los ojos con lentitud e intentaba espantar su somnolencia, la voz se oía más clara y cercana. Una ligera molestia en su nariz le produjo cosquilleos hasta casi hacerle estornudar.

Harry buscó a ciegas sus gafas y cuando finalmente pudo ver todo con claridad, sonrió y acarició la peluda cabeza que reposaba junto a él.

—Sirius —dijo, jugueteando con la oreja de perro de su padrino—, muévete un poco, que me estás dejando sin piernas.

Casi todo el cuerpo del animago estaba sobre sus piernas y Harry ya no las sentía. Sirius nunca había adoptado otra posición que esa para dormir junto a Harry, a diferencia de Remus, quien, como lobo, se acurrucaba al otro lado de Harry y sólo dejaba que su cabeza reposara sobre la de Harry.

—Sirius... —urgió Harry, temiendo que Lily asomara en cualquier momento y descubriera que ni siquiera se había levantado— Lo siento, pero en verdad debo levantarme —se disculpó, mientras estiraba la mano para tirar un poco de la cola del perro—. Te prometo que no dolerá. 

Pero claro que a Sirius le dolería hasta el más mínimo pellizco. Remus solía decir que le gustaba dramatizar, pero Harry pensaba que en realidad Sirius tenía un umbral de dolor muy bajo.

El chillido del perro logró despertar al lobo quien gruñó un poco mostrando los dientes para luego volver a dormir. Sirius le dio a Harry la misma mirada con la que siempre obtenía lo que quería y empezó a gimotear como si le hubieran lanzado agua.

— ¡Pero no te tiré tan fuerte! —se defendió Harry, mirándolo ofendido— Quita... se me durmieron las piernas y tú estás muy gordo y pesado.

El perro le dio una nueva mirada herida y ladró fuertemente, provocando que el lobo despertara de nuevo.

Un instante después, luego de un resplandor plateado, Remus estaba de vuelta en su forma humana y lanzando al perro su mejor mirada mortífera.

—Sirius haz el favor de quitarte de encima. Harry tiene que llegar a tiempo al Expreso y de seguro que Lily no estará muy contenta contigo si no pasa así. Mucho menos yo.

Sirius, obstinado, meneó la cabeza y se acomodó de nuevo sin ceder ni un poco. Harry suspiró e intentó salir del enredo de patas y sábanas, pero el cosquilleo en su pierna le hizo ahogar un grito por la incomodidad.

— ¡He perdido mis piernas! —se quejó con los ojos llorosos y mirando a Remus— ¡No las siento, Remus! ¡Me voy a morir!

Remus puso los ojos en blanco y se acomodó la camisa del pijama que se le había subido en la noche.

—Eres igual de melodramático que el loco de tu padrino —suspiró, mientras se ponía de pie y apartaba el cuerpo del perro de las piernas de Harry—. Tuve razón cuando les dije anoche que no deberíamos dormir aquí, ¡pero nadie me hace caso! —regañó, mientras jalaba a Harry de la cama para que se levantara— Recuerdo muy bien que dije: "Podemos dormir en la sala, que hay mucho más espacio. Podemos hacer un encantamiento de…”

Mientras Remus seguía con su monólogo, Harry se daba golpecitos experimentales en sus piernas, comprobando con alegría que volvían a la normalidad. Luego rio al ver cómo el perro empezaba a gimotear de nuevo y meneaba la cola, ignorante de que Remus no estaba muy contento con él.

Harry decidió que lo mejor era apresurarse antes de que Lily subiera y continuara con las reprimendas de Remus.

* * *

— ¡Irresponsables! —Lily les siseó mientras corrían hacia el Andén 9 y ¾— De Sirius no espero nada en la vida, ¿pero de ti, Remus? ¡Se supone que eres uno de los profesores y vas tarde!

—Llegaremos a tiempo, Lily, no te preocupes —Remus dijo con tranquilidad—. ¿Traes todo, Harry? —preguntó, mientras acomodaba su maletín en su hombro.

—Sí. —respondió Harry, afianzando su agarre en la jaula de Hedwig.

Los tres adultos y el joven cruzaron corriendo la plataforma y sin perder tiempo, se hicieron sitio entre la multitud de magos y brujas para estar cerca del trayecto del Expreso de Hogwarts.

Lily aprovechó el tiempo mientras esperaban y continuó:

—Y Harry, te dije anoche que no hablaras hasta tan tarde por la red Flú pero no me hiciste caso.

—Estaba hablando con Draco, mamá. —se quejó Harry.

— ¿Y es que acaso era la última vez que se veían? ¡Tienes todo el año en el colegio para hablar con él como desees!

—Ya sabes, cachorro —habló Sirius por primera vez—. Con el mapa puedes encontrar muchos lugares donde puedas besuquearte un poco con tu novio y- ¡agh! ¡Lily!

—Harry no necesita tus _recomendaciones_ —dijo Lily dando un empujón más a Sirius—. Y, ya que nadie se dio cuenta a excepción mía, Harry... ¿estás seguro de que llevas todo?

—Lo revisé todo con Sirius, mamá. —Harry respondió sin interés mientras buscaba con la mirada alguna señal de sus amigos o su novio.

— ¿Por qué creo que hace falta algo? —preguntó Remus mientras revisaba el reloj de pulsera que Harry le había obsequiado en sus nupcias— Sirius, ¿sí revisaste todo de nuevo? —preguntó a su esposo— Ya sabes que Harry suele olvidar algo siempre.

—Bueno, en realidad no —Sirius sonrió como si no hubiera roto un plato—. Estaba leyendo la carta de James. ¿Sabías que al fin pudo avanzar un poco con el caso de las varitas robadas? Ese trabajo de encubierto es lo único que aborrezco de ser Auror. Pobre Jamie... sin mi ayuda y desamparado.

El silbido del tren llenó el aire y todos en la plataforma se pusieron alerta para esperar su llegada. Lily levantó un brazo para saludar a alguien en la distancia y volvió su atención a Harry.

—Allí están los Malfoy y… oh no, caballero —detuvo a Harry por un brazo— Ya te reunirás con Draco en el tren. Ahora, Harry, ¿recuerdas que te hablé sobre tus zapatos antes de irme a casa de Andrómeda? ¿Sí me pusiste atención?

Harry vio a Draco a la distancia y lo saludó efusivamente antes de concentrarse en la pregunta de su madre.

—Dijiste que los dejarías en el cajón de los zapatos de papá.

El tren se acercaba cada vez más. Lily miró a Harry como si estuviera enloqueciendo.

—Harry, te dije que los había dejado... Oh Merlín, no me digas que empacaste los zapatos de tu padre —la reconocida carcajada de Sirius se dejó oír y Remus tuvo que esforzarse en no reír también—. ¡Harry! —insistió Lily y Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos y encogerse un poco para presenciar con aplomo la inevitable tormenta.

—No lo regañes, Lily —intercedió Remus—, ya es hora de subir al tren —el castaño se inclinó hacia Lily y le abrazó brevemente para luego abrazar a Sirius y despedirse apropiadamente de él—. Puedes enviarle los zapatos después, ¿no? Harry puede ir con los que tiene al banquete de bienvenida sin problema. ¡Adiós! ¡Vamos Harry!

Remus avanzó entre la multitud y Harry se apresuró a seguirle, no sin antes ondear la mano en dirección a Sirius y lanzar un beso a su madre.

—Lo siento, mamá —gritó—. Seré más cuidadoso para el próximo año. ¡Te quiero! ¡Dale mis saludos a papá! ¡Adiós Sirius! —Harry giró rápidamente y evitó que un chico chocara con su equipaje. Sin perder de vista la espalda de Remus, y el cabello platinado de Draco más adelante, se internó en el tren con entusiasmo.

* * *

Harry y Draco no habían dejado de besarse desde que pudieron entrar en un compartimiento para ellos solos.

Con la poca interrupción de algunas risitas o caricias, ambos estaban sentados combatiendo la incomodidad por la postura que debían mantener si es que querían seguir con los besos.

—Pensé que Blaise no nos dejaría en paz. —habló Draco después de un tiempo cuando Harry se entretenía en pasar sus dedos por las hebras rubias de su pelo.

—Bueno, él ya se dio cuenta de todo y estoy seguro de que encontrará más maneras de molestarnos —Harry suspiró, recordando también la sonrisa maliciosa de Ron—. No te enojes mucho con él, ni con los demás. Si los ignoramos, se cansarán en cualquier punto.

—Está bien —aceptó Draco besándole fugazmente—. No es como si fuera la gran cosa, después de todo. No cuando mi padre me ha estado molestando durante los últimos días, y seguirá haciéndolo por cartas.

— ¿Se lo está tomando mal tu padre? —Harry se asustó.

—Todo lo contrario. Sólo se burla de mí y sus bromas se ponen más pesadas cuando mi madre no está.

Harry dejó salir una carcajada, imaginando sin dificultad las sonrisas burlonas y comentarios pesados del Señor Malfoy.

—Papá también hace bromas, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi padrino, quien se limita a hacerme la vida imposible.

Draco sonrió y acarició distraídamente las manos de Harry. El tren llevaba buen ritmo, así que el paisaje que pasaba velozmente por la ventanilla, le daba una leve sensación de mareo.

—Tengo que comer algo o moriré —Draco gimió mientras se ponía de pie para salir en busca del carrito de dulces—. ¿Te traigo algo?

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comer chucherías cuando te sientes mareado? —Harry le miró con incredulidad— Deberías esperarte hasta la cena —Draco le devolvió la mirada y Harry suspiró—. Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero tráeme dos ranas de chocolate y una varita de regaliz.

— ¿Algo más? —Draco levantó una ceja.

—No, por el momento —Harry sonrió—. Tienes suerte de que tus padres no sepan lo mal que te pones en el tren, o si no, no permitirían que siguieras en el equipo de Quidditch

—Eso es muy diferente —Draco se cruzó de brazos, ofendido—. Lo que siento arriba de una escoba es muy distinto a estar sentado aquí, sintiendo el suelo moverse. Es mejor que no digas ni una sola palabra de eso, ¿me oyes?

— ¿Qué recibo a cambio?

—Muchos besos, si tienes suerte. —Draco le guiñó un ojo antes de abrir la puerta del compartimiento y salir de allí. Tuvo que caminar despacio para poder sostenerse y no dar un espectáculo ante los demás estudiantes.

Mientras intentaba oír la campana del carrito de dulces por encima de las voces emocionadas de todos los demás, rumió con amargura su disposición a marearse cada vez que usaba un Traslador o se subía al tren; según Harry, todo había empezado desde su accidente en el carrusel, tanto tiempo atrás en uno de sus cumpleaños, y aunque aseguró a su novio que un tren y una escoba no eran lo mismo, no podía estar más aliviado al llevar tanto tiempo volando sin sentir ninguna molestia, a pesar de la velocidad que podía ganar cuando jugaba al Quidditch.

Cuando por fin pudo encontrar a la señora de las golosinas, aceleró el paso antes de que unos niños de primero se llevaran todo lo del carrito. Cedric Diggory también estaba allí, con un monedero en una mano y con una bolsa llena de chucherías en la otra.

— ¡Hola, Draco! —saludó el Hufflepuff cordialmente cuando le vio llegar— ¿Has visto a Harry? Quise devolverle unos galeones que me prestó en el mundial, pero no lo he visto.

—¿Por qué te prestó Harry galeones? —preguntó Draco, ignorando el saludo— Y sí, lo he visto. Hemos estado los dos juntos y solos en uno de los compartimentos.

Cedric levantó las cejas, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Oh, ya veo… bueno, no te importará que te acompañe hasta allí, ¿no? Sólo le entregaré el dinero, antes de que caiga en la tentación y lo gaste todo aquí. —rio suavemente, provocando que la señora del carrito sonriera en su dirección.

Draco suspiró y asintió con la cabeza para luego pasar entre los demás y pedir sus dulces.

—¿Y por qué dijiste que le debías galeones a Harry? —Draco retomó la conversación, notando con fastidio la diferencia de altura entre Diggory y él.

—Bueno, no sé si recuerdas que al Mundial también asistieron unas cuantas ninfas que decían adivinar el futuro y otras cosas —Cedric se inclinó para recoger del suelo una bolsa con caramelos picantes a una niña de Ravenclaw—. Así que yo de ingenuo, después de la fogata, fui a curiosear un poco, pero como no tenía mi dinero conmigo, le pedí prestado un poco a Harry, para poder pagarle a las ninfas.

—Ya veo…

—Pero, como podrás imaginar, todo fue un fraude y las ninfas se llevaron mucho dinero de varios magos antes de que otros descubrieran sus trampas. Y como no, yo fui uno de los timados.

Draco entregó el dinero a la señora para pagar por sus dulces y dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí.

—Si deseas, puedes darme el dinero a mí, y yo se lo pasaré a Harry y le diré que es de tu parte —Draco giró un poco el torso para dirigirse a Cedric—. Dentro de poco nos acercaremos a Hogwarts y es mejor que no te retrases para ponerte el uniforme.

—Oh —Cedric se puso un dedo en el mentón, como si estuviera pensando en algo—, creo que es mejor que espere a llegar al castillo entonces. Allí podré entregárselo directamente, antes o después del Banquete —el chico le miró fijamente mientras mostraba su mejor sonrisa—. Ya sabes, siempre es mejor pagar las deudas directamente. No es como si desconfiara de ti, pero me gustaría entregarlo yo mismo.

Draco apretó los labios y retomó su camino, ignorando la mirada del Hufflepuff.

—Haz como te plazca —dijo en voz alta sobre su hombro—. Mi _novio_ aún espera sus golosinas, así que es mejor no retrasarme.

— ¡Está bien! —exclamó el otro, tan pancho— ¡Dale mis saludos!

Draco aceleró el paso, tratando de no pensar en cuánto le gustaría borrar esa sonrisita condescendiente en el rostro de Cedric Diggory.

Cuando al fin alcanzó su compartimiento, abrió la puerta con fuerza y entró, sentándose con fuerza en el asiento frente a Harry.

—Sírvete —dijo, tendiendo la bolsa con las golosinas al moreno—, y come lentamente, sin mezclar las ranas con las varitas —hizo un puchero y agregó: —. Te traje seis de cada una, para que veas qué buen novio soy.

Harry tomó la bolsa y sonrió.

—Bueno, gracias Draco. Aunque no era necesario, de verdad. Ya sabes que tengo mucha debilidad por los dulces y no puedo empezar el año escolar enfermo —Harry sacó una varita y retiró el envoltorio con cuidado de no tirarlo al suelo—. ¿Y esa cara? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Aún tienes mareo?

Lo bueno de la pequeña charla con Diggory, es que había distraído lo suficiente a Draco como para olvidar sus mareos.

—Me encontré con Cedric Diggory. Me habló sobre un dinero que te debe y que te lo quiere entregar personalmente —dijo sin detenerse—. Harry, ya te digo yo que él te quiere conquistar y convertirse en tu novio, así que harás bien en no prestar atención en sus avances, ¿me entiendes?

Harry parpadeó, con la mitad de la varita de regaliz aun fuera de su boca.

— ¿Qué?

—Ya le dije que tú y yo somos novios, pero el muy descarado no se rendirá con eso. Ya sé que es más guapo que yo, pero si al menos me quisieras un poquito, no me dejarías por él. —Draco intentó mirarle como cuando quería que sus padres le complacieran con algo. La repentina carcajada de Harry le desconcertó, así que cambió su mirada a una que él esperaba, fuera mortífera.

—Oh Draco, ¿en qué universo Cedric es más guapo que tú? —Harry rio para después sentarse junto a él, dejando las golosinas atrás— Y si existiera ese universo, ¿acaso crees que dejaría de estar contigo por estar con él? ¡Es solo un amigo, Draco! No creo que tenga intención de alterar esa amistad, ¿o sí?

—Oh Harry…

—Bueno y si así fuera, ¿qué? De todas maneras, estoy contigo y con nadie más. Te quiero, Draco, y eso es lo que importa —Harry le tomó la cara entre sus manos y le besó en los labios, dejando una sensación un poco pringosa por la varita de regaliz. Aun así, Draco lo amó—. Deja de pensar en tonterías y más bien come un poco de pastel, ¿sí? —Harry se inclinó hacia el otro asiento para tomar la bolsa— ¿Si compraste pasteles?

Draco le miró con culpabilidad antes de negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Y empanadas de calabaza?

—Tampoco.

— ¿Qué se supone que vas a comer? —Harry suspiró con cansancio mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa— Todo esto es muy dulce y te hará más mal que bien. ¿Quieres que busque a Hermione para pedirle de esas tortas de harina que suele traer?

— ¡No! —Draco torció el gesto con asco y Harry le golpeó en las costillas con un codo— Es que de verdad no me gustan, Harry. ¡Saben horrible!

— ¿Y qué piensas comer entonces? —Harry le frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, si me dejas, puedo ignorar los mareos si retomamos nuestros besos —Draco levantó una ceja persuasivamente, pero Harry no cedió—. ¿Lo ves? —dijo con dramatismo— ¡Eso es la prueba definitiva de que no me quieres!

Harry bufó con fastidio y sacó una rana de chocolate, dejándola escapar a propósito para que brincara sobre Draco. Después de que Draco lograra librarse de la rana, ambos lucharon por tener el control de la bolsa y así poder liberar a las ranas y hacer que molestaran al otro, mientras ellos mismos se atacaban con cosquillas, empujones y ligeros golpes.

Después de un rato, aun riendo y respirando entrecortadamente, Draco y Harry dejaron de jugar y divisaron a lo lejos una de las torres del castillo.

—Anda, vete a otro compartimiento y ponte el uniforme —Harry empezó a empujar a Draco hacia fuera, mientras sonreía burlonamente.

—Si alguien se va, serás tú —exclamó Draco ofendido, sin permitir que lo sacaran de allí—, pero obviamente, ninguno se irá, así que harás bien en cerrar la puerta con seguro para que podamos cambiarnos con tranquilidad.

—Ni loco me cambiaré ante ti. —dijo Harry con expresión escandalizada

—Somos novios, Harry. Y ya es hora de que exploremos nuestros cuerpos, ¿no crees? —Draco dejo salir una sonrisita y Harry levanto una ceja— No seré de los que esperen hasta el matrimonio.

—Te advierto que mamá me puso cinturón de castidad. —Harry le mostró la lengua juguetonamente, mientras buscaba su maletín ara sacar su uniforme.

—Eso ni siquiera existe para los hombres, Harry Potter —Draco abrió su propio maletín, sin dejar de mirar a Harry—. ¡Esta vez no te escaparás!

Harry cayó al suelo, de rodillas, mientras juntaba ambas manos y le miraba con expresión afligida.

— ¡Piedad, señor Malfoy! ¡No podré resistirme a sus encantos, y he de conservar mi castidad!

Draco casi rio, pero se contuvo para poder continuar con el improvisado juego

—Le aseguro, joven y virgen Potter, que le trataré con gentileza. Haré del resto de sus días, un tiempo ameno y fructífero con mi compañía.

—Ah, señor Malfoy —Harry sonrió con timidez—, no trate de endulzar mi oído con sus palabras, tenga misericordia.

Draco no pudo contenerse más, y dejó salir una carcajada, siendo seguido al instante por Harry. El moreno se puso de pie y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla antes de poner una expresión seria.

—Es enserio Draco. Que no se te vayan los ojos, pues tengo que ponerme otro pantalón, si no quiero que Remus le cuente a mamá que usé vaqueros en el banquete de bienvenida. Bastante tengo con haber traído los zapatos de gala de papá.

—No tienes por qué molestarte por ello; no es como si Remus pudiera ver debajo de tu túnica, capacidad que quisiera tener yo.

—La túnica me está quedando pequeña de nuevo, y le aseguré a mamá que me quedaba bien, pero no es verdad.

—Te prestaré una de las mías, aunque no sé porque estoy insistiendo en ayudarte cunado puedo tener la oportunidad de verte sin pantalones ahora mismo.

— ¿Quién sin pantalones? —gritó una voz, irrumpiendo en el compartimiento y sacando un chillido de Draco, quien ya se había sacado la camiseta. Blaise ya tenía el uniforme puesto, a excepción de la túnica y la corbata— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes con mi hermanito, Draco? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al rubio.

—Y aquí vamos de nuevo —siseó Draco con hastío, dándole la espalda al italiano para ponerse la camisa del uniforme—. Ya que estás aquí para irrumpir nuevamente en nuestra intimidad, ¿por qué no cierras la puerta?

— ¡Apúrate, Blaise! —urgió Harry, quien no podía encontrar su corbata y camisa— ¡Pueden vernos!

Blaise se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Sólo pasaba para comprobar si ya se estaban cambiando, como buen amigo y hermano que soy.

—Vete al infierno. —dijo Draco.

—Y tú mantén tus manos alejadas de Harry. —dijo Blaise antes de dejar salir un resoplido de risa y retirarse de allí, sin cerrar la puerta. Unas chicas mayores que ellos pasaban por allí, y rieron sin disimulo al ver a Draco acomodándose el uniforme. Draco, muerto de la vergüenza, cerró la puerta en sus narices y maldijo a Blaise en voz baja.

Cuando quiso mirar a Harry, este ya tenía los pantalones del uniforme puestos y una sonrisa enorme en su cara. Draco gruñó con descontento e incredulidad, sin entender cómo había logrado escapársele Harry en tan pocos segundos.

* * *

Luego de la nueva canción del Sombrero Seleccionador -la cual fue criticada por Draco y Pansy-, y del Sorteo de los nuevos primeros años -la mayoría yéndose a Gryffindor-, Dumbledore procedió a dar la bienvenida a todo el alumnado y con un par de aplausos, la copiosa cena apareció en todas las mesas, logrando que todos los estudiantes se animaran y rápidamente dispusieran a servirse.

Harry observó con una sonrisa cómo Draco descartaba inmediatamente el puré de patatas y se servía una buena porción de sopa que Harry ni se esforzó en identificar. Las vacaciones habían estado llenas de comidas saludables por parte de Lily, así que Harry se consideró con el derecho de escoger la porción más grande de pollo a su alcance, para luego rociarla con varias salsas.

Un pequeño revuelo en la mesa de los Ravenclaw llamó su atención, y antes de que Harry pudiera averiguar qué pasaba, Pansy ya tenía todos los detalles.

—Según parece, Mione apenas se entera de que los elfos domésticos son los encargados de proporcionarnos alimento en Hogwarts —dijo ella con una risita mientras dividía su comida en pequeñas partes—. Dijo algo sobre esclavitud, o algo por el estilo.

—Estamos en cuarto año —Blaise levantó las cejas—, ¿apenas ahora se da cuenta de ello? Y, además, ¿qué tiene de malo con que los elfos trabajen aquí? No creo que eso sea esclavitud.

—No lo es —Draco habló, luego de tomar un sorbo de jugo de calabaza—, es la forma de vida de cualquier elfo que se conozca. Si dice ser tan inteligente, ya debería saberlo. De seguro que eso aparece en Historia de Hogwarts.

Al parecer, Hermione supo que hablaban de ella y, girando un poco en su puesto, fulminó con la mirada a Draco.

—Sí, Draco, leí Historia de la Magia como todo estudiante de primer año debe hacerlo, si es que quiere saber dónde está parado —ella levantó una ceja antes de girar completamente y ponerse de pie para acercarse a la mesa de los Slytherin—. ¿Tú lo has leído ya? —preguntó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

—Vamos chicos —Harry intentó calmar los ánimos—, ¿de verdad vamos a hablar sobre libros y elfos en el Banquete de Bienvenida? ¡Todo está delicioso!

— ¿Ah sí? —Hermione le miró por un momento antes de sonreír socarronamente e inclinarse hasta la altura de Pansy, quien estaba sentada de espaldas a ella— De verdad que no quiero arruinarles la cena, pero no puedo permitir que ustedes, mis amigos, no sepan lo que pasa.

Como nadie preguntó a qué se refería, Hermione bufó con impaciencia y continuó:

—Como al parecer Pansy no les contó el chisme completo, les haré el favor antes de que terminen con todo lo que hay aquí servido. Yo me estaba quejando por el trabajo extra que tuvieron que hacer los elfos con la cena de hoy, pues a un muy travieso Peeves se le ocurrió hacer de las suyas con todo lo que estaba preparado desde antes.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Harry.

—No lo sé —Hermione se miró las uñas antes de reparar en la lenta realización de los hechos en los ojos de Draco. Sonrió—. Los que sí lograron salvarse completamente, al parecer, fueron todos los postres, panecillos y pasteles, pues fueron los últimos en prepararse.

—Quieres decir que…

—Sí. Posiblemente la sopa, las carnes, el puré y las verduras sufrieron todas las bromas que se le hayan ocurrido al Poltergeirst, quien ha aprendido muy rápido de algunos de los trucos de los gemelos Weasley, a pesar de su propia naturaleza.

—No lo entiendo —Harry entrecerró los ojos—. El pollo está delicioso, al igual que todo lo demás, según parece.

—No puedo opinar lo mismo, ya que no he probado bocado —Hermione se encogió de hombros—. No puedo arriesgarme a que, por culpa de la primera cena del curso, me aparezcan verrugas, o me salga humo de las orejas, o presente algún síntoma extraño durante clases —Pansy lanzó un chillido mientras se tocaba la cara, en busca de alguna verruga—. Ahora, lo que sí me parece grave es que los pobres elfos hayan tenido que volver a empezar a preparar toda una cena para un colegio como este.

— ¿Está o no está esta comida envenenada? —Blaise cuestionó, repitiendo los movimientos de Pansy en sí mismo. Draco había apartado sus platos y los de Harry, provocando un tintineo con los de otros Slytherin.

— ¿Saben? —Hermione suspiró— Lo bueno de todo es que a pesar de que los elfos tuvieron que trabajar por más tiempo, no tuvieron que preparar la misma cantidad de comida como antes, ya que algunas raciones al parecer presentaban buen estado, según ellos. Oh, bueno, eso es lo que se dice por ahí, ¿no? Posiblemente la mitad de Hogwarts se salvará de la ingeniosa broma de Peeves.

Sin esperar reacción o respuesta, Hermione dio la vuelta y regresó a su mesa, justo cuando los postres hacían su aparición. A pesar de que los postres se veían exquisitos -rollos de canela, pasteles de chocolate y tartas de melaza-, ni Harry ni sus amigos quisieron arriesgarse con probarlos siquiera.

— ¿Qué bicho le picó a Hermione? —Draco preguntó, decidiendo no alertar a Vincent y Greg sobre la comida. Se les veía muy felices comiendo todo los que sus bocas permitieran abarcar— ¿Vieron la actitud tan fastidiosa que tenía?

—Bueno, pues lo que yo veo es que gracias a ella nos hemos salvado de tener más verrugas o cosas extrañas en la cara. —Harry intercedió nuevamente.

— ¡Ugh, no hables más sobre verrugas, Harry! —Pansy regañó, volviendo a comprobar con sus manos el estado de su cara.

—Opino lo mismo que Draco —reflexionó Blaise, acariciándose la barbilla dramáticamente—. A mí me pareció que disfrutó bastante al contarnos lo de Peeves, casi como si se alegrara de hacernos querer vomitar toda la cena.

—Vómitos y verrugas —Pansy rumió entre dientes—, ¿acaso no saben de qué más hablar?

—No creo que Hermione haya tenido mala intención —Harry se encogió de hombros ante la mirada exasperada de Draco—. Es decir, ¡nos avisó de lo que pasaba!

—Por mí, que ni me hable de nuevo —Draco levantó el mentón y entrecerró los ojos hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw—. Pudo haber tomado un poco de sopa, para siquiera compartir nuestro destino, o también pudo avisarnos antes de que hubiéramos terminado. Además, nadie acusa a un Malfoy de no leer los libros de la escuela.

—Estás siendo inmaduro, Draco. Y no es como si hubiéramos terminado con toda la cena. —Harry terminó en voz baja, añorando un poco más de alimento.

El característico tintineo que provocaba el Director con su copa para hacer un anuncio, se dejó escuchar llamando la atención de todos.

—Yo creo saber por qué Mione está tan rara —Pansy cuchicheó, antes de que Dumbledore se pusiera de pie—. Es el divorcio de sus padres.

— ¡Shh! —Harry fulminó a la pelinegra con la mirada para que se callara— Dumbledore va a hablar, y no deberíamos estar hablando sobre los padres de Hermione.

— ¿A quién le importa, de todas maneras? —Draco murmuró, esquivando un pellizco de Harry.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Silencio todos, por favor! —exclamó el Director, esperando pacientemente a que el rumor de la charla que llenaba el Gran Comedor, se apagara paulatinamente. Sólo se oía el silbido del viento y una repentina lluvia golpeando contra los ventanales— Se me acaba de informar cierto incidente en nuestras cocinas, y temo que es necesario que retiremos cualquier rastro de comida de las mesas, para evitar complicaciones.

—Lo dice cuando ya prácticamente hemos comido todo. —Blaise bufó al ver los postres desaparecer. Harry le siseó para que hiciera silencio.

—Me aseguraré, junto con Poppy y los jefes de Casa, de que cada uno de ustedes no tenga síntomas o señales de haber sido intoxicados con la cena, ya que nuestro travieso Poltergeirst decidió que era buena idea bromear con la comida.

Las voces se alzaron en el Gran Comedor, reflejando el miedo, la curiosidad y algunas risas por el nuevo acontecimiento.

—Esperamos que los efectos de lo que sea que haya hecho Peeves en la comida, no pongan en riesgo su salud —Dumbledore levantó la voz, provocando de nuevo el silencio en toda la estancia—. De todas maneras, al menor cambio en su apariencia o cualquier suceso extraño, no duden en visitar la enfermería con brevedad. ¡Espero que esto no sea excusa para faltar a clases a cada instante! ¡Peeves no tiene el suficiente poder o ingenio como para provocar un daño definitivo!

Una ruidosa pedorreta le siguió a las palabras del Director, luego de una carcajada casi infantil, revelando la huida de Peeves del Gran Salón.

— ¡Bien! —dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos— Ahora que todos hemos comido —se escucharon exclamaciones indignadas por parte de algunos—, debo una vez más rogar su atención mientras les comunico algunas noticias:

»El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que les comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de nuevos artefactos distractores que fácilmente pueden perjudicar en sus estudios. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch.

La boca de Dumbledore se crispó un poco en las comisuras. Luego prosiguió:

—Como cada año, quiero recordarles que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo.

»Es también mi doloroso deber informarles de que la Copa de Quidditch no se celebrará este curso.

— ¿Qué? —Harry casi gritó. Miró con terror a Blaise y Draco, sólo encontrando el mismo sentimiento en los ojos de Blaise. Draco le sonrió misteriosamente.

—Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que ustedes lo disfrutarán enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año, Hogwarts será la sede de un emocionante evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. ¡Estoy hablando del Torneo de los Tres Magos!

El Gran Salón volvió a llenarse con las voces de los estudiantes; Harry estaba seguro que la mayoría, como él, no sabía de qué estaba hablando el Director. Los que parecían sí saber, hablaban con los demás en exclamaciones alegres y emocionadas.

Draco estaba sospechosamente tranquilo.

—Bien, algunos de ustedes seguramente no saben qué es el Torneo de los Tres Magos —Dumbledore volvió a hablar—, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa.

»EI Torneo de los Tres Magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo.

— ¿Muertes? —Pansy se puso pálida, contrastando con la reacción emocionada de muchos en el Gran Salón— ¿Se imaginan que obliguen a uno de nosotros ser el campeón de Hogwarts? ¡Yo moriría inmediatamente!

— ¿Qué más se puede esperar de ti? —Draco comentó, evitando otro pellizco de Harry.

—No le hagas caso, Pansy —Blaise dijo en voz baja—. Estoy seguro que si da la casualidad de que te _obliguen_ , tú saldrás airosa de todo. Eres una bruja muy capaz.

Pansy se sonrojó, mientras sonreía a Blaise soñadoramente. Harry meneó la cabeza con diversión y prestó atención a Dumbledore.

—En todo este tiempo ha habido varios intentos de volver a celebrar el Torneo —prosiguió Dumbledore—, ninguno de los cuales tuvo mucho éxito. Sin embargo, nuestros departamentos de Cooperación Mágica Internacional y de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos han decidido que éste es un buen momento para volver a intentarlo. Hemos trabajado a fondo este verano, junto con la Organización de padres de familia, para asegurarnos de que esta vez ningún campeón se encuentre en peligro mortal.

»En octubre llegarán los directores de Beauxbatons y de Durmstrang con su lista de

candidatos, y la selección de los tres campeones tendrá lugar en Halloween. Un juez imparcial decidirá qué estudiantes reúnen más méritos para competir por la Copa de los Tres Magos, la gloria de su colegio y el premio en metálico de mil galeones.

— ¿Mil galeones? —Greg, emocionado, palmeó la espalda de Vincent— ¿Te imaginas todo lo que podríamos hacer con mil galeones?

—No es como si tú los necesitaras. Además, ¿crees que, de participar, podrías ganar ese Torneo? —Draco se burló.

— ¿Y tú lo ganarías? —Greg le devolvió, sonriendo ampliamente— Ni Harry, quien obviamente es mejor que tú, estaría al alcance de ese Torneo.

— ¡Oye!

—Entonces no sueñes con dinero que no podrás tener. —Pansy rio.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, que no incluya competir, para ganar dinero con este Torneo —Vincent golpeó la mesa con un puño—. Claro, todos ustedes están invitados a unírsenos.

—No me asociaría contigo de ninguna manera. —dijo Draco con tono petulante, pero con obvia curiosidad por la idea.

— ¡Silencio, silencio! —Harry regañó, intentado oír algo sobre las edades para poder participar.

—Se veía venir —Blaise puso los brazos en la mesa y recostó su cabeza en ellos—. No dejarán participar a menores de diecisiete años.

— ¿Me estás jodiendo? —Draco exclamó indignado— ¡Eso no es justo!

—Posiblemente el nivel del Torneo es para los años superiores —Harry suspiró, la leve esperanza de competir en el Torneo yéndose por el caño—. No me extraña, ya que Dumbledore comentó algo sobre muertes, en Torneos pasados.

—Oh vamos, ¡eso fue hace más de cien años! —Draco levantó los brazos airadamente— ¡Difícilmente pasaría de nuevo!

—Me aseguraré personalmente de que ningún estudiante menor de esa edad engañe a nuestro juez imparcial para convertirse en campeón de Hogwarts. —Dumbledore prosiguió, mirando con advertencia hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor—. Así pues, les ruego que no pierdan el tiempo presentándose si no han cumplido los diecisiete años.

»Las delegaciones de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán en octubre y permanecerán con nosotros la mayor parte del curso. Sé que todos ustedes tratarán a nuestros huéspedes extranjeros con extremada cortesía mientras están con nosotros, y que darán su máximo apoyo al campeón de Hogwarts cuando sea elegido o elegida. Y ya se va haciendo tarde y sé lo importante que es para todos estar despiertos y descansados para empezar las clases mañana por la mañana. Así que considero prudente el aplazar la pequeña revisión médica para mañana al desayuno. No olviden prestar atención a cualquier cambio e informarlo a Madam Pomfrey. ¡Hora de dormir! ¡Andando!

Dumbledore volvió a sentarse y se inclinó hacia la profesora McGonagall. Los estudiantes hicieron mucho ruido al ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia la doble puerta del vestíbulo.

Harry se encaminó hacia la salida junto a Draco, observando cómo a lo lejos Ron le hacía señas para que se reunieran.

—No puedo creerlo… —Draco iba murmurando amargamente, con el claro deseo de hacer zancadillas a un chico de tercero que iba delante de ellos— Padre no me habló nada sobre las edades, ¿puedes creerlo, Harry? ¡Me prometió que haría lo imposible por hacer de mí el elegido por Hogwarts!

—Lo que no puedo creer es que no me hayas contado antes sobre este Torneo, Draco —Harry le fulminó con la mirada—, suponiendo que ya habías hablado con tu padre sobre este, ¿no?

Draco le miró con gesto culpable.

—No quería arruinarte la sorpresa, Harry. —se excusó.

—No importa ya —Harry suspiró cuando al fin pudieron llegar al vestíbulo—. No es como si fuera la cosa más emocionante del mundo.

— ¡Claro que lo es! ¡Dicen que las pruebas son lo máximo!

—No, gracias —Harry se estremeció—. Si hay índice de muertes, por algo será.

Ron venía corriendo hacia ellos, casi chocando con Blaise, quien apenas salía del Comedor.

— ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Mil galeones! —su rostro pecoso se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Pero no para alguien como nosotros, Ron —Harry le sonrió—. Somos muy pequeños para eso. —rio.

— ¿A quién llamas pequeño? —Draco le empujó juguetonamente antes de robarle un pequeño beso.

Ron frunció las cejas y apartó la mirada.

—Tengan piedad de los que aún somos solteros.

—No por mucho tiempo. —Blaise le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Blaise Zabini! —Pansy rápidamente lo apartó de Ron, ignorando las quejas del italiano por el uso de su apellido, y le fulminó con la mirada.

—Ni te inquietes —Ron le aseguró—. La dueña de mi corazón es Hermione.

Pansy dejó salir una risita enternecida y con su brazo libre, se aseguró de enganchar a Ron para alejarse de allí, junto con Blaise.

—Si es así —decía ella—, me aseguraré de darte algunos consejos para proceder con el actual estado de Mione. Blaise nos ayudará.

— ¡Harry! —Ron gritó sobre su hombro— Luego te cuento lo que me dijeron los gemelos sobre pasar la restricción de edad del Torneo. ¡Ellos no se rendirán tan fácil!

Harry rio, desde ya imaginando cualquier tipo de locura ingeniada por Fred y George. Retomando su camino con Draco, se permitió soñar despierto con la comodidad de su cama de Slytherin, deseando que la noche durara más de lo acostumbrado para poder dormir a gusto.

—Apresurémonos, Harry —Draco llevaba un ritmo más rápido que el suyo, haciendo que Harry casi tuviera que trotar para alcanzarlo—. Podemos comer un poco de golosinas antes de dormir, aprovechando que Blaise tardará en bajar.

Harry asintió y apresuró el paso cuando escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

— ¡Harry! —era Cedric, quien con su paso hacía ondear su túnica de Hufflepuff— Espera, no te detendré mucho tiempo.

—Lo que sea que tengas que decir, Diggory, lo puedes decir mañana. —dijo Draco, tomando un brazo de Harry y tirando de él.

—Draco. —Harry dijo en tono de advertencia. El rubio suspiró y giró la cabeza, sin soltar el brazo de Harry.

Cedric les observaba con una sonrisa.

— ¿Recuerdas el dinero que me prestaste en el mundial? —Harry asintió y Cedric metió una mano en un bolsillo interno de la túnica— Toma —dijo, tendiendo una bolsita de piel hacia Harry—, está completo.

Harry sonrió con azoro, tomando la bolsita y guardándola en un bolsillo.

—No era necesario, Cedric. No te lo estaba cobrando.

—No importa —Cedric sonrió y palmeó levemente un hombro de Harry—, prometí pagarte. Fuiste muy amable, aun cuando me advertiste que no confiara en esas Ninfas.

—Exactamente —Draco habló—, Harry es muy amable y divinamente pueden seguir hablando de ello otro día. Ahora, si nos disculpas —ignorando el reclamo de Harry, Draco volvió a tirar de él—, queremos bajar a las Mazmorras para poder descansar.

— ¡No seas grosero! —Harry regañó.

—No, tiene razón —Cedric sonrió, sin tomar en cuenta el tono hosco de Draco—. Nos veremos por ahí, Harry. ¡Gracias por el préstamo!

Cedric movió una mano en despedida y dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí. Draco tiró nuevamente de Harry y este se dejó guiar, tratando de no molestarse con su novio.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó, cuando se acercaban a las Mazmorras— ¿Por qué actuaste así con Cedric?

—Él quería quedarse a tomar el té en medio del pasillo, ¿no te pareció? —Draco dijo con tono inocente— No podíamos arriesgarnos a que un Prefecto o algún Profesor nos quitaran puntos por no ir a nuestras salas.

—Ajá, ya veo.

—Y ya te dije, no dejaré que Cedric me robe tu atención.

—Y yo te dije a ti que es muy difícil que eso pase —Harry se detuvo, obligando a Draco a hacer lo mismo. Ya estaban bajando las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada de la sala común—. Al que quiero es a ti, así que deja de pensar en tonterías y dame el último beso de la noche.

Draco le sonrió cariñosamente antes de comprender las palabras de Harry.

— ¿El último? —bufó, luego sonrió engreídamente— Ya quisieras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Capítulo VII

Después de una desastrosa clase con Hagrid y los escregutos de cola explosiva, Harry estaba casi dispuesto a aceptar la oferta de Draco sobre hablar con el Director para que considerase la permanencia de Hagrid como profesor.

—Voy a hablarlo con mi padre también —Draco se sacudió la tierra de la túnica mientras caminaba airadamente—. Pueden estar seguros que para la próxima clase tendremos un profesor más competente y capaz —al ver que nadie le respondía, Draco giró la cabeza y frunció el ceño—. ¿Me están escuchando?

—Oh no molestes, Draco —Pansy intentó apartarse el cabello de la cara, suspirando con frustración al no conseguirlo—. Hace mucho calor como para que nos importunes con tus quejas.

—No me importa tu opinión, de todos modos —Draco se encogió de hombros con petulancia—. Por lo menos Harry sabe qué es lo mejor para Hogwarts, ¿no es así? —Draco se acercó a Harry y le besó rápidamente en el pelo— No dejarás a tu novio solo en esta misión, ¿eh?

—Lo que tú digas. —Harry murmuró, sin saber cómo decirle a Draco que se apartara sin sonar grosero. ¡El calor era insoportable!

—Blaise, ya que no contamos con Pansy, espero que tú no le sigas los pasos, ¿estamos? —Draco siguió hablando, estrechando a Harry y matándolo del agobio— Tenemos quince minutos antes de las siguientes clases para ir a la oficina del Director. Puedo mandarle una lechuza a mi padre más tarde y todo será asunto arreglado.

—Conmigo no cuentes —dijo Blaise quitándose la túnica lentamente. Unas chicas de Hufflepuff soltaron risitas ante el espectáculo, antes de presenciar la peligrosa mirada de Pansy—. No quiero meterme en más problemas este año, además de intentar engañar al juez del Torneo con la poción que están creando los gemelos Weasley.

—Le diré a tu mamá. —Harry dijo perezosamente, intentando quitar el brazo de Draco de su hombro.

—No, no le dirás —Blaise sonrió—, si es que quieres que te presente chicos guapos de Beauxbatons, o unos rudos y fuertes de Durmstrang.

—Mucho cuidado, Zabini —Draco le fulminó con la mirada, ignorando el reclamo por el uso del apellido—. Y deberías pensar más en la seguridad de tu _fratellino_ , si es que le quieres tanto como dices. ¿No recuerdas a ese pollo gigante del año pasado? ¡Casi mata a Harry!

—No seas exagerado.

—Te suena muy bien el italiano, Draco —Harry rio tontamente, ya derritiéndose por el calor y entrando en el mundo de las alucinaciones—. ¿Cómo dirías “Harry, qué guapo eres” en italiano?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y continuó:

—Y también hablaré con Dumbledore sobre la ridiculez esa de la restricción de edad para el Torneo. Estoy seguro de que mi padre apoyará mi postura, y como él tiene una posición importante en la organización, todo saldrá como quiero.

—Eso si me interesa. —Blaise asintió pensativamente.

—A mí también —Pansy detuvo su caminar, sonriendo cuando Harry chocó con ella—. También, en todas esas exigencias que tienes, Draquito, puedes decirle a Dumbledore que deje dormir a los de Durmstrang en las mazmorras con nosotros. Quiero saber si es cierto lo que dicen sobre las chicas de ese colegio.

—Oh, esa es una buena idea —Draco abrió mucho los ojos—. ¡Viktor podrá dormir en nuestro cuarto y podrá enseñarnos trucos de Quidditch! ¿Qué opinas, Harry?

—Suéltame —Harry se escurrió de su abrazo y esquivó a Pansy para seguir su camino hacia el castillo—. ¿Por qué no mejor le dices a Dumbledore que me cambie de habitación para que Viktor pueda estar cómodo contigo?

Blaise dejó salir una carcajada y Pansy se apresuró en alcanzar a Harry, regañando a Draco en el proceso.

— ¿Qué hice? —Draco preguntó, mirando con asombro la figura de Harry alejarse— ¡Harry espérame!

— ¡Déjame! —Harry gritó y luego soltó un quejido al sentir cómo Pansy le abrazaba casi maternalmente— Pans, por favor, hace mucho calor —cuando pudo deshacerse de ella, fue apresado por los largos brazos de Draco—. No…

—No me digas que estás celoso —canturreó el rubio, sonriendo ampliamente mientras besaba nuevamente el cabello de Harry—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Harry. Eres el único para mí.

—No estoy celoso —Harry resopló—. Sólo quería adelantarme un poco para llegar más rápido al castillo y poder robar algo refrescante de las cocinas.

— ¿Y qué fue ese arrebato de hace un rato?

—No sabía cómo más alejarme de ti —Harry rio desvergonzadamente ante la incredulidad de Draco—. No me dejas más opción cuando te pegas como lapa mientras hace un calor de los mil demonios —se defendió, pellizcando un poco la mejilla de Draco—. Cuando se supone que tienes que abrazarme, me dejas solo y desamparado.

— ¿Cuándo hice eso? —Draco bufó.

—Ese escreguto quería comerme. Si no era eso, entonces quería quemarme vivo —Harry se quejó, empujando a Draco mientras este reía—. Pero, de todas maneras, no me gusta ese entusiasmo tuyo por compartir nuestra habitación con el tal Viktor, así que puede que me haya enojado un poco.

—Oh vamos, tampoco es para tanto. Si lo piensas bien, podemos beneficiarnos mucho de su experiencia en el Quidditch.

Harry bufó y siguió caminando, no queriendo pensar en la cercanía entre el búlgaro y Draco en el Mundial.

—Pues te digo que Hogwarts tiene muchas más habitaciones como para que los de Durmstrang se queden allí. Y también que de nada nos servirán esos consejos cuando no podremos jugar ni un solo partido de práctica este año.

A eso le siguió una exclamación enternecida de Draco y algo sobre celos y sobre ser adorable, pero Harry no pudo prestarle más atención, pues Ron venía corriendo hacia ellos junto con otros Gryffindor y la profesora de adivinación, Sybill Trewlaney. Un poco rezagada, pero con paso enérgico también, venía Bellatrix Black; los movimientos del vuelo de su vestido negro se asemejaban a los de la túnica del profesor Snape mientras ella caminaba y discutía en voz alta con Trewlaney.

—Tenemos clase en el bosque, compañero —dijo Ron al acercarse a Harry y los demás—. La profesora está loca de remate e insiste en que tendremos mejor conexión… _psíquica_ en un ambiente verde y natural.

— _Pff_ qué tontería —Draco se cruzó de brazos—. Ya te digo yo que esa clase siendo impartida por Trewlaney, es un completo desperdicio. Trewlaney está chiflada.

—Draco haz el favor —regañó Harry antes de dirigirse a Ron—. ¿Por qué la tía de Draco está aquí? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con la clase de adivinación?

—No lo sé, pero si eso significa que habrá cambio de profesoras, no me quejaré —Ron sonrió soñadoramente en dirección a Bellatrix—. Con ella la clase sería mucho mejor.

—No te ilusiones demasiado. La tía Bella es muy inteligente como para aceptar un cargo como ese —Draco rio entre dientes—. Viene a recoger algunos ingredientes para pociones que Hagrid le consiguió. Mi padre y Severus están trabajando con ella en una nueva poción para el Pulgar Verde.

—Oh, así que en realidad el _Profesor Hagrid_ es de ayuda para el trabajo de tu familia, ¿eh? —Harry le pinchó, sonriendo ante el ceño fruncido de Draco.

—Eso no le resta la mala pedagogía a la hora de dar clases —se defendió Draco. Luego miró a Harry y le sonrió—. Nos vemos más tarde para ir con el Director a hablar sobre ese profesor y el Torneo. Piensa mucho en mí. —añadió, logrando que Ron hiciera sonidos de arcadas.

—Vale, vale —Harry tomó su mano para estrecharla con cariño, pensando en crear una excusa para cuando el momento llegara. Hagrid no era tan malo, después de todo, y Harry en realidad no estaba para nada interesado en el Torneo—. Vete con los intelectuales a tu clase de Aritmancia y da la cara por la Casa Slytherin con tu profunda sabiduría. Nos veremos por ahí. —bromeó.

—Harry… —Draco le señaló con un dedo en modo de advertencia antes de bufar indignado y seguir su camino hacia el castillo— Suerte con tus clases. A ver si algo bueno sale de Adivinación —dijo en voz alta sobre su hombro—. Si no puedes ser un Auror, yo mismo me encargaré de conseguirte algo en el Callejón Diagon para que puedas tener tu negocio donde puedas leer tacitas de té. No te dejaré desamparado.

Ron silbó con diversión y Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante lo que parecía ser un eterno intercambio de ingeniosas y casi inocentes mofas sobre sus muy opuestas elecciones para las clases optativas. Cuando quiso gritar su respuesta, una mano huesuda y firme se posó en su hombro.

—Señor Potter, señor Weasley, por favor —la profesora Trewlaney les empujó con un poco de fuerza hacia la cabaña de Hagrid—. La clase empezará en breve y no podemos desperdiciar tiempo cuando tenemos la presencia de un sol tan poderoso como este.

Casi sin parar para respirar, la profesora siguió hablando sobre energías lumínicas y espirituales, y sobre muchas otras cosas que carecían de sentido para Harry. Ron le empujó con el hombro, urgiéndole a caminar y alejarse de la mujer que empezaba a reír y levantar los brazos al sol.

—Es mejor que nos mantengamos cerca de la tía de Draco si es que queremos conservar la cordura —dijo Ron, echando miradas furtivas hacia atrás. Luego señaló con el mentón hacia donde estaba Bellatrix y suspiró—. De todas maneras, si ella no vino a la clase de Adivinación, siempre podremos escaparnos y curiosear qué ingredientes está recogiendo.

—No gracias —Harry se estremeció y maniobrando con su mochila, pudo al fin quitarse la túnica sofocante, estrujándola en sus manos—. No puedo dejar de pensar en los escregutos. Seguramente hay alguno por allí suelto todavía.

—Oh vamos, ¿de verdad prefieres escuchar lecturas de hojas de té a-? —Ron se interrumpió al escuchar la respiración jadeante de Trewlaney detrás de ellos— ¿Pero qué…?

—Señor Potter —la mujer exclamó cuando los alcanzó, sin apartar la mirada de Harry—, es usted el hijo del sol. ¡Por fin lo he descubierto!

— ¿Eh? —Harry le miró con confusión— Lo siento, profesora. Sólo soy hijo de James y Lily Potter.

Ron ahogó una risa y Harry se dio cuenta de que su respuesta pudo haber sonado a una burla hacia la profesora. Cuando quiso reformular lo dicho, Trewlaney exclamó:

—Oh, no trate de engañarme —ella le señaló con un dedo y se mordió los labios con nerviosismo—. La energía de Mopsus está en usted. ¡La veo claramente!

— ¿Mopsus? —Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Es uno de esas caricaturas muggles? —preguntó Ron— Oh, creo que sí, Harry. ¿Recuerdas que hay uno que lanza bolas de fuego con las manos?

—No creo que se llame Mopsus. —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Mopsus, Mopsus, Mopsus —repitió Trewlaney como una letanía, ignorando la confusión de los chicos—. Él es el Dueño del Sol. ¡Oh, señor Potter! —aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, la profesora echó a correr hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, los tacones bajos de sus zapatos hundiéndose en la hierba— Es el hijo del sol, sí, lo sé. Tiene el milagro de la vida del sol, la que regenera e ilumina la oscuridad… —se le escuchó canturrear. 

Ron tenía la boca semi abierta, expresión que pronto cambió a una sonrisa enorme, claro indicio de su característica carcajada histérica. Harry le golpeó en un lado antes de que eso pasara.

—Si vas a reírte, puedes hacerlo en otro momento. La pobre debe estar trastornada por el calor que hace y si recuerda después que te burlaste de ella, te bajarán puntos y a mí también por estar contigo.

—No seas aburrido —Ron retomó su camino, siendo seguido por Harry—. Espera a que se lo cuente a todos; ¡Harry Potter, hijo de Mopsus el Dueño del Sol! ¡Con sus poderes ninjas lanza fuegos, será el próximo campeón de Hogwarts! ¿Y por qué estoy tan seguro de ello, gente de Hogwarts? —Ron gritó, extendiendo los brazos ante un público inexistente— Porque con su bola de poder del fuego del Sol podrá-

—Oh, cállate —Harry gruñó interrumpiéndole—. Tienes la imaginación de un troll. Si quiero una historia, se la pediré a Draco.

—Nunca has valorado mis historias —Ron exclamó, fingiendo indignación—. ¿Quieres que termine de contarte la historia de las mandrágoras asesinas que dejamos pendiente hace tanto tiempo?

—Merlín, no puedo creer que aún recuerdes eso. —Harry se cubrió las orejas, tratando de ignorar las tonterías del pelirrojo.

* * *

—Muy bien —el profesor Riddle se apoyó en su escritorio, mirando a toda la clase con una sonrisa—, ¿alguna pregunta sobre lo que vimos hoy?

La mano arriba de Hermione no se hizo esperar, al igual que las de muchos otros, la mayoría de Ravenclaw. La clase había tratado sobre las enfermedades por magia negra, pero luego tomó un rumbo diferente a causa de la mención de la maldición _Imperius_. Hermione había preguntado un poco sobre esto y aquello y el profesor Riddle pronto olvidó el tema original para explicar las Maldiciones Imperdonables.

Harry desconectó, no queriendo escuchar más sobre _Avadas_ y _Crucios_ , y se giró hacia Draco, quien estaba sentado junto a Blaise por propia disposición de Riddle.

—Draco —Harry llamó, sin necesidad de bajar la voz debido al bullicio que se había instalado en el aula por las emocionadas explicaciones del profesor—. Draco —insistió al no obtener respuesta. Draco le miró y puso un dedo en sus labios, señalando hacia el frente de la clase—. Draco… —Harry repitió quejumbrosamente, alargando la última silaba y estirando un brazo hacia su novio— Cambia de puesto con Pansy.

—Estamos en clase, caballero —Blaise regañó desde su puesto—. ¿Puede dejar las ñoñerías con su novio para otro momento?

—Tú no le dices qué hacer —siseó Draco, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Harry—. Pansy, siéntate con Blaise.

Sin apartar la vista del profesor, Pansy se puso de pie y se dirigió ciegamente hacia el pupitre de Blaise, recibiendo un resoplido indignado del italiano.

— ¿Qué tiene el profesor que no tenga yo? —le preguntó seriamente, mas Pansy le ignoró— ¡Oye!

Draco soltó una risa burlona y tomó asiento junto a Harry, inclinando la cabeza para besarle fugazmente en los labios.

— ¿Qué querías? ¿Me extrañabas y no podías vivir sin mí? —Draco preguntó, sonriendo ladinamente y recibiendo un empujón por parte de Harry.

—No eres tan importante —Harry bufó—, por lo menos no ahora. ¿Recuerdas que te dije en el desayuno que papá me había enviado una carta con noticias del Torneo?

— ¡Muéstramela! —Draco exclamó— ¿Lograron llegar a un acuerdo con lo del límite de edad? ¿Por qué mi padre no me ha dicho nada?

Al parecer Draco nunca se rendiría, sin importar que ya estuviera finalizando septiembre y las reglas para participar en el torneo estuvieran claras y continuamente repetidas por el Director ante las constantes quejas de estudiantes, entre ellos los gemelos y Draco.

—Que no. Qué pesado eres con eso —Harry puso los ojos en blanco—. Como te estaba diciendo, papá me escribió sobre lo que sabe de las comitivas de los colegios de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons. ¿Recuerdas que el Cuartel de Aurores ha estado trabajando en el caso del robo de varitas? —Draco asintió— Bueno, pues al parecer es más grave de lo que parece, pues quieren hacer una especie de cuarentena temporal para poder rastrear con facilidad a unos sospechosos, sin que estos tengan la oportunidad de escabullirse con un Traslador o cualquier medio de viaje. Así que lo harán en la máxima discreción posible para no ponerlos sobre aviso.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el torneo? —Draco le miró con desinterés. Harry respiró profundo ante la indolencia de su novio y este le sonrió con culpabilidad— Ya, lo sé, es algo muy grave. ¿Pero podemos hablar de eso en otro momento? No podremos charlar en clase de Transformaciones.

—Está bien. Entonces con esa cuarentena que te mencioné, es posible que las delegaciones lleguen antes de lo previsto, y el Torneo empezaría mucho antes entonces.

—Bueno, no es como si me interesara —Draco se cruzó de brazos y levantó el mentón—. No puede interesarme un Torneo en el que no puedo participar.

— ¿Cuál es el afán tuyo en morir en un estúpido torneo?

—Deja de ser exagerado, Harry. Recuerda que Dumbledore dijo que no ha ocurrido nada en cien años.

—Bueno, ¿y qué me dices de lo demás? Amputaciones, daños cerebrales, quemaduras, intoxicaciones…

—Está bien, está bien —Draco levantó ambas manos—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, ya que ninguno de nosotros podremos participar.

— ¿Y si Cedric es seleccionado en ese Torneo? ¿Y si le pasa algo malo? —Harry se mordió un labio con preocupación.

Cuando Draco quiso reclamarle por ello, fue interrumpido por el arrastre de sillas en el suelo cuando los demás estudiantes se pusieron de pie. Ya había terminado la clase y todos se estaban apresurando en salir hacia la próxima.

— ¡Apúrense! —urgió Pansy mientras empacaba sus útiles en su maletín— Tenemos clase con McGonagall y no pienso perder más puntos por culpa de ustedes.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Harry se defendió— La última vez que nos quitaron puntos fue por culpa de Greg y Vincent. Draco y yo siempre llegamos a tiempo con ustedes.

—Les bajaron puntos a ambos —Blaise les señaló— por hablar en clase, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Ah…

Draco barrió con su mirada a Harry cuando este le sonrió en complicidad, y pasó junto a él hacia la puerta de salida, sólo para ser detenido por el profesor Riddle, quien venía hacia ellos con gesto serio.

—Señor Potter, señor Malfoy —el profesor se cruzó de brazos—, tienen detención esta tarde con el señor Filch. Espero que unas cuantas horas limpiando trofeos e instrumentos musicales le sirvan de experiencia cuando quieran charlar en medio de sus futuras clases.

— ¡Profesor! —Harry y Draco se quejaron, siendo ignorados cuando el profesor dio la vuelta y se dirigió al pizarrón para limpiarlo y empezar con el próximo grupo. Pansy y Blaise jalaron de ellos hacia la salida sin darles la oportunidad de negociar con Tom Riddle.

—No lo arruinen más. —dijo Pansy entre dientes. Harry se zafó de su agarre con suavidad y se giró hacia Draco, quien le estaba mirando con gesto huraño.

— ¿Por qué estás enojado conmigo? —Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros, ignorando que tenía que estirarse un poco para alcanzarlo— Ya sabes que el profesor Riddle no le dirá nada a nuestros padres. Sólo será esta detención y la pasaremos juntos.

—Estaré contento si eso significa que no te la pasarás hablando sobre Diggory y en el peligro de muerte en el que se pondrá si es que participa en el Torneo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Torneo, torneo, torneo… ¿No sabes hablar de otra cosa?

—Diggory, Diggory, Diggory… la misma pregunta te hago yo a ti. —Draco dejó de caminar, deteniendo a Blaise en el proceso, quien estaba muy pendiente de la conversación.

— ¡Sólo lo mencioné una vez!

—No. También lo estuviste haciendo ayer en el almuerzo, y la semana pasada estuviste-

Un grito agudo hizo que todo el pasillo quedara en silencio y expectativa. Los estudiantes que iban y venían se congelaron en sus sitios y miraron en todas direcciones con temor. Después de un momento de silencio, todos retomaron sus caminos y el bullicio de conversaciones se dejó oír nuevamente.

Pero pronto el grito se escuchó de nuevo y la profesora Trewlaney apareció allí de repente, su cabello completamente despeinado y sus ropas manchadas de lodo.

— ¡El hijo del Sol! ¡El hijo del Sol! —gritó, mirando fijamente a Harry a través de la multitud.

Todo pasó en un parpadeo. Un hechizo atravesando la multitud y dirigido a Harry, Blaise empujando a ambos chicos a un lado y Draco agachándose rápidamente con Harry, hasta quedar de rodillas. Antes de que el hechizo desconocido diera en Blaise, un _protego_ interceptó el ataque de Trewlaney, seguido de un rápido _Pretificus Totalus_.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, y Tom Riddle, quien había bloqueado el hechizo, corrió hacia el pequeño grupo de Slytherin mientras gritaba instrucciones a los demás.

— ¡No ha pasado nada! —gritó Tom— ¡Todos por favor mantengan la calma y aléjense del cuerpo de Trewlaney! —cuando estuvo cerca de los chicos, fue recibido por una llorosa Pansy quien sacudía por los hombros a Blaise— Señorita Parkinson, por favor cálmese.

—Estúpido, estúpido —ella repetía sin dejar de sacudir al italiano—. ¿Cómo te pones en peligro de esa manera?

—Señorita Parkinson, por favor…

—Vamos Pansy, todos estamos bien —Harry se puso de pie, ayudando a Draco en el proceso. Blaise estaba consciente, pero se le veía un poco mareado por los movimientos frenéticos de Pansy— ¡Pans, déjalo! Él está bien, todos lo estamos. No nos ha pasado nada.

Blaise asintió tontamente e intentó sonreír para tranquilizar a Pansy, mientras el profesor Riddle enviaba un patronus y hablaba rápidamente. Hermione, bendita fuera, estaba llamando al orden a todo el mundo tratando de que los cuartos y segundos años siguieran con su camino en tranquilidad y silencio.

—Harry —Draco abrazó apretadamente a Harry y le besó con fuerza en una mejilla—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te alcanzó a dar?

—Estoy bien, Draco —Harry le sonrió, devolviéndole el abrazo y comprobando por sí mismo el estado de su novio—. No ha pasado nada, ¿lo ves? —luego miró a su hermano con preocupación y este levantó un pulgar— Blaise también lo está. Él estuvo en mayor riesgo.

— ¡Estúpido! —gritó Pansy nuevamente.

— ¡Señorita Parkinson! —Tom regañó— Ahora no nos sirven sus reclamos —el pasillo estaba vaciándose gradualmente; los estudiantes pasaban junto al cuerpo petrificado de la profesora como evadiendo a una babosa gigante—. ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Zabini? —Blaise asintió, y permitió que Riddle le hiciera un rápido chequeo con la varita. El profesor Snape, McGonagall y Dumbledore hicieron presencia, haciéndose cargo rápidamente de la profesora de Adivinación. Dumbledore se acercó a ellos y Tom se puso de pie— Albus, esa mujer ha perdido la cabeza por completo.

El Director suspiró pesadamente, viendo cómo McGonagall levitaba el cuerpo de Trewlaney y Snape retenía la varita de la profesora.

—Tendremos que solucionar pronto este problema —el anciano levantó una nudosa y arrugada mano hasta su mentón—. No podemos dejar que este incidente circule por todo el colegio y creé problemas innecesarios.

— ¡Esa vieja loca atacó a Harry y por poco mata a Blaise y usted dice que- —los gritos de Draco se interrumpieron con la mirada severa de Tom—. Lo siento. —dijo a regañadientes.

Dumbledore les miró pensativamente antes de volver a suspirar.

— ¿Dijo algo Sybill antes de atacarte, Harry? —preguntó con voz tranquila.

—Dijo que soy el hijo del sol. Lo gritó, mejor dicho —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Me miraba como si me tuviera miedo. Dijo lo mismo en la primera clase de este año; yo estaba con Ron y ella dijo también algo sobre un tal Mopsus.

— ¿Mopsus?

— ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —Draco le golpeó en un costado.

—No puedes callarte ese tipo de cosas, Harry —Pansy se limpió una última lágrima, mientras le miraba con reprobación—. ¿Qué tal que hubiera intentado matarte antes?

— ¡Fue una tontería en su momento! —Harry se defendió— Ron y yo creímos que estaba chalada.

Mientras los chicos discutían, Dumbledore estaba sacando subrepticiamente la varita de la manga de su túnica. Sus ojos azules brillaban, enfocados en el grupo de chicos, mientras sus labios se movían lentamente.

Pero cualquier cosa que hubiera querido hacer el Director, fue frustrada por el firme agarre de Tom en su brazo. Ambos hombres se miraron por un largo momento, pero la fiera y determinada mirada de Tom ganó la batalla.

— ¿Qué querías hacer, Albus? —dijo en voz baja y calma. Los chicos seguían muy ocupados en su discusión y Severus ya no estaba por allí. Dumbledore no tenía escapatoria.

—Sólo quería comprobar si tenían algún otro tipo de hechizo que no hubiera sido detectado, mi muchacho. —el Director dijo con voz armoniosa y una expresión totalmente inocente.

Tom entrecerró los ojos y no soltó el brazo del anciano, sin creer las palabras de su superior.

—Tom, juro por mi magia y por mi honor que no quería perjudicar a ninguno de los chicos —Dumbledore suspiró, enfocando todo de sí en Tom—. Hay cosas que son mucho más viejas que este mundo, hijo. Nunca las he entendido por completo, y mucho menos lo harás tú.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Tom casi gruñó— ¿Por qué no me dices claramente lo que querías hacer?

Dumbledore le sonrió y apartó el brazo del agarre del profesor.

—Tienes que confiar en mí. Por el momento, tratemos a este caso como corresponde y enfoquémonos en el futuro de Sybill en este colegio.

Tom le soltó a regañadientes, pero no dejó de mirarle.

* * *

Más tarde, en la sala común de Slytherin y con la excusa perfecta para no limpiar trofeos como castigo, Harry y Draco estaban sentados muy juntos en el sillón más cercano al fuego de la chimenea. Sus cuerpos mucho más largos y robustos que años anteriores, hacían un poco difícil que ambos estuvieran cómodos en un sillón individual como ese, pero ninguno de ellos quería irse de allí.

— ¿Ya escribiste tu carta? —murmuró Draco escondiendo la cara en el cuello de Harry— ¿Le explicaste todo a tus padres?

—Sí… —Harry respondió con voz soñolienta— ¿Y tú?

—Fue lo primero que hice. Cuando me quejé por lo de Hagrid, Padre lo despreció diciendo que no era nada importante y que me aguantara. Ahora, estoy completamente seguro que tomará cartas en el asunto. No creo que tus padres se queden de brazos cruzados tampoco.

—Oh, puedo asegurarte que mamá estará deseosa de enfrentarse a duelo con Trewlaney. De todas maneras, espero que recupere la consciencia para que ella misma pida su retiro por incapacidad. Me incomoda tenerla cerca.

—Eres demasiado inocente y puro, Harry —Draco gimoteó, levantando la cabeza un poco para besarle. Unos niños de primero les miraron con desagrado, pero la mirada que les dio Draco les hizo volver a sus asuntos—. El consejo de padres debe reunirse, o tal vez todo el profesorado o hasta el mismo Wizengamot para que Trewlaney sea investigada por los Aurores —Draco se incorporó, tomando la cara de Harry en sus manos—. Te atacó, Harry. Pudiste haber salido herido, o algo peor. Blaise estuvo cerca de serlo también. Ella merece ser tratada en consecuencia.

—Lo sé… —Harry suspiró— ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos a la cama? Quiero comprobar a Blaise por última vez.

—Él está bien, Harry —Draco rio—. Ahora tú eres el paranoico, pero vamos. Estoy cansado.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa y aceptó la mano de Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Regresamos aquí, a la serie de "Una Nueva Vida", con la segunda parte y con el matrimonio de Sirius y Remus. ¡Yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo!
> 
> ¿Qué les ha parecido?
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, y que sigan aquí, para los próximos capítulos.
> 
> Como pequeña aclaración, este fic da inicio con el cuarto año de Harry en Hogwarts, y también conserva las demás aclaraciones que se hicieron con "Una Nueva Vida".
> 
> Como ya algunos saben, no me gusta estipular un día de actualización, puesto que la inspiración no la tendré siempre, y mucho menos el internet :') Así que espero encontrarnos aquí cada vez, y que disfrutemos juntos de lo maravillosa que es la vida de Harry cuando no tiene profecías, magos oscuros, o cicatrices que le atormenten.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Namárië,  
> Jenn


End file.
